The Withering Bellflower
by EremikaHaven
Summary: After Eren is in a fatal car crash, it leaves him injured, parentless and with amnesia. He doesn't even remember his fiancee, Historia Reiss, or his best friend Armin. But during his recovery, he meets and falls in love with a very sick girl named Mikasa. The two fall deeper in love despite her fatal illness and begin an affair. Also Armin/Rubi, and Ymir/Historia. Please R and R
1. In Patient

**Author's Note: Just like Disappearance of Mikasa Ackerman, this will be a shorter, single fic on its own. I put a lot of thought into this one, so I'm really excited about it. Yes, it WILL have its own Audiobook form in March.**

Nineteen year old Eren Jaeger gazed out of the car window in the backseat. His emerald eyes expressed disinterest, even a longing to get away. As far away from where this limo was currently taking him to as possible.

He wore a black tuxedo, his brown hair combed a bit. Sitting in the back of the limo with him were his parents, Grisha and Carla Jaeger.

There was a second limo that had already arrived at the church, inside that one was his bride to be and his about to become brother in law, Armin.

Historia Reiss was everything any man hoped for in a bride. She was blonde, had gorgeous blue eyes, a kind, nurturing and sweet personality, and she was rich.

However, despite how perfect she was...Eren didn't love her. Not in that way. He could never picture himself kissing her, or making love to her, or even having children with her.

He just...wasn't in love with her. But the marriage was arranged, and something he couldn't get out of. His parents were struggling financially, and to make matters worse, his dad and Historia's dad were childhood friends.

So...this marriage was more like a deal being made. Obviously for someone as wealthy as Historia's family, it would be odd for them to just hand the Jaegers thousands of dollars, and it would make them look bad to the ritzy community.

So instead, as long as Eren married Historia, they would be family. The only upside to this wedding was Historia's brother, Armin. Armin and Eren got along well, and we're already like brothers.

As the limo got closer to the church, it felt like a chain on Eren's freedom getting shorter and shorter. They came to an intersection, the light red.

As they waited, Carla glanced at her son.

"Eren...", she said softly and worriedly. She could tell her son was miserable with this. Grisha remained silent.

The light turned bright green, and the driver began to release the brake, and step on the gas.

As they were halfway across, there was a sudden sound of a horn honking, and just as Eren turned to look out the other window, his heart sunk as he froze, seeing a large semi truck slam right into the limo.

All Eren could see and hear was violent crashing, as he felt his body thrown around like a ragdoll. He could hear his mom scream as well.

The limo tore in half, and the truck rolled right over one half, while the back of the truck came loose, and collapsed onto the other half. Eren was in the half the truck fell onto, while his parents were in the other half.

Two other cars got hit by the truck, and blood appeared in the street.

After all the violent loud crashing, Eren could hear the sounds of people panicking, but he was far too injured to move. His eyes slowly went closed, as blood trickled down his forehead under the wreckage.

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

Everything was black...and his body felt numb. His mind was also foggy. But slowly, he forced his heavy eyelids open. He could see the white hospital ceiling, and an IV drip.

He also could hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor, and realized there was an oxygen mask on his face.

His eyes remained half closed, as he glanced down to see a bunch of needles in his arm. He also couldn't feel his legs, and when he tried to take a deep breath, his ribs ached like hell.

His head also hurt, and the brightness of the hospital wasn't helping. He gazed groggily around the room, seeing the green curtain open slowly.

"Well bloody finally!", a nurse with long red hair stated, looking relieved. "I'll be damned, Eren Jaeger lives!", another nurse came in, with shorter brown hair.

Eren...? Who was that? The name didn't ring a bell to him. "E-Eren...?", his voice was croaky, and his mouth felt dry.

"How do you feel? It was a nasty crash", the red haired nurse asked, her tone softer as she checked his vitals.

"Now that you're awake, maybe you can make your wedding!", the other nurse chuckled.

"Crash...wedding...what...where am I?", Eren asked, completely out of it. The red haired nurse frowned, concerned.

She shined a bright light in his eyes carefully. "Ymir, can you bring him some water?", she asked. "Yes", Ymir hurried and brought a paper cup of water with a straw.

As Eren drank it, he woke more. But despite being pretty much wide awake...he couldn't remember a thing. His mind was blank.

"Eren, my name is Nurse Rubi, and this is Nurse Ymir...do you remember what happened?", asked the red haired nurse.

Eren starred blankly. "Who's Eren?", he asked again, not understanding. Rubi froze, while Ymir also looked alarmed. "Uh oh", Ymir muttered.

"Eren, what's today's date?", Rubi asked. Eren went to answer...but he stopped. "I...don't know...please, what's going on? What happened to me?", he asked.

"Easy...you've been asleep for five days...you were in a horrible car crash. A drunk driver in a semi truck slammed right into you and your parents...", Rubi explained softly.

"My parents...?", Eren asked blankly...not even remembering what they looked like, or their names. "Your parents...I'm afraid died instantly in the crash. I'm sorry...", Rubi revealed.

Eren starred blankly, looking down at his lap. "It's...strange. I can't feel sad for someone I don't remember...", he admitted quietly.

"He's got amnesia all right...", Ymir stated. "Maybe its just temporary...Eren, do you remember where you and your parents were driving to?", asked Rubi.

Before Eren could answer, the door opened. "Eren!", cried Historia, looking frantic. "Eren!", Armin also came in.

Ymir paused, giving the young girl a second look. Rubi noticed some color reach her cheeks.

"You're alive...! Oh Eren...thank goodness", cried Historia, taking his hand.

"You scared us to death!", Armin added. Eren starred at the two blondes blankly...and felt guilt for not knowing them. They seemed to know him, and also seemed very worried.

"Sorry...who are you?", he asked softly, slightly tilting his head. Historia gasped, turning pale, her heart sinking. She slowly dropped his hand.

Armin froze, swallowing hard.

"You don't...remember me?", Historia asked. "Should I...?", asked Eren, confused. There was a moment of grim silence in the room.

When suddenly, an urgent voice on the speaker was heard. "Code Blue in Room #50! Nurse Rubi to Room #50 now!"

Eren noticed all color drain from Rubi's face. "Go, I'll handle all of this", Ymir told her urgently...Ymir, who had appeared a bit sarcastic this whole time, had turned serious.

Rubi bolted out of there. Eren overheard alot of commotion, it was obvious room #50 was right next door to his.

"CLEAR THE HALL! My sister's in cardiac arrest! MOVE!", Rubi was heard shouting, with a tone of fear. Eren looked from his bed, to see them rushing a stretcher down the hall.

His heart sunk, even though the stretcher went by fast, he saw a girl on it, with black hair. The girl was taken to another unit in the hospital, the commotion dying down.

Ymir bit her lip worriedly. "This was expected to happen...", she sighed. Eren blinked.

"What?", he asked. "Oh, nothing. Just another patient, a very sick one. Historia? I'm afraid Eren has two broken legs, and fractured ribs. He also has a pretty bad concussion.", Ymir told her.

"How long will he have to stay here?", asked Historia, worriedly. "At least a few months, not just because of his physical condition, but his mental condition. I really don't know if his memory will return", Ymir confessed.

Historia's eyes softened. "I better let you rest", she said to Eren then. "Oh..right", Eren nodded, looking down.

Armin led Historia out, as Eren sat there in silence. He couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard he tried to.

Because he was a blank slate...his mind kept going back to that girl in cardiac arrest. Would she be all right? Why was such a young girl so ill? He didn't even understand why he felt so concerned for her...but he did.

He winced then, his ribs burning. Sighing, Eren relaxed back on the pillows, getting more sleep.

When Eren woke, it was the next morning. He sat up carefully, seeing it was sunny outside. He didn't even know what month it was.

"Morning sleepyhead", Ymir greeted, entering his room with a tray of breakfast. "Good morning...this looks delicious", Eren confessed, starving.

Ymir sighed. "Why can't all my patients have amnesia? Amnesia people are so damn polite, I just had some old lady throw jell-o at me!", she complained.

Eren grinned a bit, as he began eating his eggs and oatmeal. "It's a beautiful day out...wait, what month is it?", he asked.

"Oh right, its actually November. Enjoy the view while you can, it's gonna snow soon", Ymir answered, as she checked his fluids and IV.

"How's the old skeleton?", she asked. "Well...I can't feel my legs from the morphine, but my ribs still burn when I breathe too heavy...", Eren answered.

"And the head?", asked Ymir. "It's a bit better since I got some sleep...um, can I ask, where's Nurse Rubi?", asked Eren curiously.

Ymir frowned, raising an eyebrow. "That's an unusual question, don't tell me you got a crush on your nurse already", she joked.

"No, not at all...I was just wondering. She seemed a bit like the boss", Eren admitted. "She has been in this practice longer than me...she's with another patient for the day", Ymir replied.

"The girl who had cardiac arrest yesterday?", asked Eren worriedly. "Yep", Ymir answered, opening the curtains to the window, to let more sun in.

"So then...she's okay?", Eren asked, hopefully. Ymir blinked. "Ohhhh now I get it! You got a crush on Rubi's sister!", she realized. Eren turned red. "Is she okay?", he repeated.

"Well she's alive if that's what you mean, I wouldn't call her okay though...and you certainly won't be okay if your fiance finds out you already got the hots for another girl. As if you getting amnesia wasn't enough for the poor thing", Ymir said.

"Right..yeah", Eren nodded, wishing he could remember his fiance...but he couldn't even remember his now deceased parents. Or even Armin for that matter.

In the Critical Care Unit of the hospital, Rubi was sitting at someone's bedside. She had a worried look in her eyes, holding someone's hand.

The girl who was unconscious on the bed was deathly pale, breathing weakly into the oxygen mask. The heart monitor was beeping slowly. The girl's short but feminine black hair was spread out under her on the pillow.

"You had a bad one this time, huh sis...?", Rubi asked in a cracked voice, squeezing the girl's hand softly. The girl remained unconscious. She also had a golden heart shaped locket around her neck.

By lunch, Ymir was joined with Armin this time to see Eren. "Hey Eren", Armin smiled. "Oh...you were here yesterday with my uh...fiance", Eren stated.

"Yeah...I figured if I came back, maybe I can jog your memory a bit", Armin admitted, sitting at Eren's bedside.

"Were we...like friends?", asked Eren. Armin gave a sad smile, looking down. "Yeah, we were. And we still can be...do you remember any of these?", Armin showed him a few photos.

Eren looked at them, one photo showed himself with Historia and a German Shepherd, and another showed himself, Armin, and Historia at a festival.

"I have a dog?", Eren asked blankly. "It's technically Historia's dog, his name is Ajax...ring any bells?", asked Armin, hopefully.

Eren starred blankly, while Armin waited. "Who names a dog Ajax?", asked Eren finally, and Armin sighed softly.

"It's still too soon after you waking, but I'm sure you'll remember something soon", he assured, as he took the photos back.

"Armin...can you do me one favor? If it isn't too much trouble...", asked Eren, looking down at his hands. "Sure, anything", Armin smiled.

"Could you bring me photos of my parents? And even my childhood...just something. I feel...really lost right now", confessed Eren.

Armin's eyes softened, worried. "Sure thing, I'll bring them by in the morning", he replied kindly. Eren nodded. "Thanks", he said.

However, even after Armin brought the photo album, nothing clicked in Eren's mind. A good two weeks went by, and not a thing clicked.

Not even the smallest thing. At this point, Eren was allowed to finally leave his room. Although he couldn't walk, so he was stuck in a wheelchair.

"At least now you'll be able to get out of your room, its not a mall or anything but we got a library, and a cafeteria", Ymir told him, after helping him into the wheelchair.

"I really appreciate it...would it be okay if we went to the library?", asked Eren. "Sure thing", Ymir pushed his wheelchair into the library.

It was quiet, several tables with chairs, along with a few window seats and a small living room like area with a couch and a few armchairs.

There were shelves of books, in different sections, along with a Coffee set up near the window. The only other people in the library from what Eren could see, was a legless teen boy with his service dog, and an elderly woman reading children books.

"Here okay?", asked Ymir, as she adjusted his wheelchair so it was against the table. "Yes, thank you", Eren nodded. He pulled some books off the close by shelf, and began reading.

He leaned back in his wheelchair, skimming through the pages of Watership Down, when he heard a faint noise.

He blinked, looking up. It sounded like..singing. It was soft, and distant...but he could hear it. Seeing Ymir had left to tend to other patients, Eren set the book down and began wheeling himself out, following the singing voice.

It sounded like it was coming from the roof, so he took the elevator up. He struggled a bit to reach the "Roof" button inside, wincing from his ribs, but managed to hit it.

The doors closed, and the elevator began going up. As it went up, Eren's mind wandered a bit. After two weeks in the hospital, he was starting to feel even worse.

He was an empty shell, with no memories...and it was the most lonely feeling. It was like...he didn't even have a reason to live.

Why was he still here? Why couldn't he have died with his parents in that crash? Why...what was the point of him living if he can't remember a thing?

Now, here he was, crippled from the chest down, with a heartbroken fiancee, and a close friend that's been trying so hard to get him to remember anything.

When the elevator doors finally opened, a crazy thought went through his mind...what if he just...wheeled himself off the roof.

But then he saw all high chainlink fence around the edges. He sighed, deep in his depression, when suddenly...he heard the singing voice again.

His heart jumped a bit, as he wheeled closer...and saw a figure standing a few feet away. She was facing the chain link fence, her eyes closed, as she sang.

"Shoot me down...but I won't fall...I am Titaniuuuummmm!", her voice carried like an angel at the last note, and she was perfectly on key.

Eren's eyes widened, in complete awe at her beautiful singing voice. And then his heart sunk...it couldn't be..he vaguely recognized her.

The black hair, the pale skin...was she..the same girl who was in cardiac arrest only two weeks ago? She seemed...so full of life for someone so sick.

The girl finished, opening her eyes slowly. She had gorgeous grayish violet eyes. She blinked then, seeing Eren. Eren froze, color reaching his face, his heart skipping a beat.

She..was so beautiful. Unlike anyone he's ever seen. Her face turned equally red, as she swallowed hard.

As it began to turn awkward, Eren spoke up. "Y-You have a really beautiful voice...I heard it from the library", he said, breaking the ice.

She remained flushed. "Thank you...you came all the way up here from the library?", she asked in a quiet voice, seeing his injuries.

"Yeah...I just...feel a bit lost right now and...", Eren scratched the back of his head. "Amnesia?", guessed the girl.

"Yeah...I guess. I'm apparently engaged to someone but...I think I just...need to talk to someone who isn't from my past...", Eren continued, rambling a bit. The girl gazed at him, quiet.

She ran a hand through her jet black hair. "I'll make you a deal...don't tell my sister I was up here, and I'll keep you company in the library", she said then.

"Your sister? You mean...Nurse Rubi?", asked Eren. "She'd kill me if she found out I'm out of bed...its her only day off so...", the girl explained.

Eren's heart sunk, turning pale. "So...you were that girl...two weeks ago...", he started, biting his lip. "I guess I had quite the audience...", the girl gave a small smile.

"Are you okay now? I mean...I heard it was cardiac arrest", Eren asked, worriedly. Why...why did he feel this worried? She was a stranger to him.

The girl's eyes softened, looking down. "My sister...tends to be dramatic. I'm fine, really...so, do you have a name?", she asked.

Even though he just met her...Eren could tell that was a lie. She couldn't make eye contact with him when she said that.

"Eren...Eren Jaeger", he introduced himself. She blushed a bit, gazing at him. "My name's Mikasa...Mikasa Ackerman. So..do we have a deal, Eren?", she asked.

"Sure...", Eren smiled a bit. There was a gust of wind, and Mikasa tensed a bit, she shivered, hugging herself.

It even began to snow lightly, some snowflakes falling on their heads.

Eren's eyes grew worried.

"Here...you're really not dressed warm enough for this season...", he unwrapped the red scarf he was wearing, and gently wrapped it around her neck. Mikasa blushed, looking a bit surprised by the sudden gesture.

She placed a hand over it.

"Is it warm enough...?", asked Eren softly. Mikasa's eyes gazed down at the scarf. "Yeah...it really is. Thank you", she smiled.

They soon returned inside, and went to the library. Eren peered in first, seeing no sign of Ymir. "Coast is clear", he said.

Mikasa sighed in relief, as she gently pushed his wheelchair in. "So...what were you reading?", she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm not really sure, was just trying to pass time I guess", Eren admitted sheepishly, as Mikasa looked at the book.

"Richard Adams, good author...he also wrote The Plague Dogs, its one of my favorites", she confessed. "Yeah?", asked Eren curiously.

"It shows the world can be such a cruel place...but also beautiful. Watership Down is similar", Mikasa explained.

Eren gazed at her for a moment. "Where did you learn to sing like that?", he asked her, unable to get it out of his mind.

Mikasa turned a deep shade of pink. "I didn't...I just...I've always loved to sing", she admitted.

"Well you're amazing at it...", Eren smiled, making her only blush further. "Okay Mr. Charmer...how about I find some more of Richard Adam's works?", asked Mikasa, her heart beating fast.

Eren nodded, as they looked over the book. Outside the library, Historia was walking down the hall. She was about to enter, but then stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened, seeing Eren and Mikasa smiling and looking over the books. She looked down sadly, taking a step back, and exiting.


	2. Christmas

"I know its difficult Eren...but maybe this will help", Historia placed some earbuds in Eren's ears. A few days went by, and they were in his hospital room. It was getting closer to Christmas too.

"What am I listening to exactly?", asked Eren, as Histora turned her MP3 player on. "Our song", Historia smiled.

Eren blinked, as the song "Because You Loved me" from Celine Dion started playing. Historia waited anxiously, hoping something would click from listening to it.

Eren starred blankly...nothing rung a bell. The song was nice, but didn't seem familiar at all. "So...?", asked Historia. She frowned then, seeing Eren remove the earbuds.

"Its a really nice song, but...I can't remember ever hearing it before", he admitted. Historia's eyes saddened, and she sighed.

"Eren...it's been nearly a month...is nothing coming back to you at all?", she asked, a hint of frustration in her tone.

"Look, it's not like I'm not remembering on purpose...if I can't even remember my own childhood or parents, I doubt a random song will come back to me...", Eren admitted.

"Some random song...?", Historia said then, sounding hurt. Eren sweat dropped. "No, I...didn't mean it like that, I just meant...", he stuttered nervously.

"No, never mind, its my fault. I shouldn't rush you. I'll come by at Christmas, okay?", Historia said quickly, as she swallowed hard.

Eren gave a silent nod, sighing. "I'm sorry Historia...I really am trying", he said. Historia gave a shaky nod. "I know Eren", she said, as she exited his room.

Eren exhaled, leaning against his pillows. "Trouble in paradise?", Ymir asked, entering the room with his pain medication.

"It would be, if it was a paradise I could remember", Eren answered, frustrated as he took the medicine. "Give it time, you were in a horrible car crash", Ymir assured him.

As Historia exited the hospital, she saw Armin waiting for her. "Any luck?", he asked. Historia shook her head sadly.

Armin's eyes softened. "It's been nearly a month...Historia, there is a chance he may never remember...", he pointed out.

"I know, Armin...I thought...by now he'd recall something..anything", she sighed, leaning against the car. Armin thought for a moment.

"Maybe instead of trying to jog his memory, we should try making new memories with him", he suggested then. His sister fell silent.

She kept remembering what she saw just a few days ago...how happy Eren looked in the library with Mikasa.

"What if he's already started to create new memories, Armin? And its without us?", she asked. "Well, we'll just have to try harder sis...don't worry, there's still a chance he'll remember", Armin assured her.

Eren soon got out of bed with Ymir's help, and into his wheelchair. "And where is it you'd like to go today, your majesty?", Ymir teased. Eren chuckled.

"Actually, could I visit Room #50?", he asked. Ymir blinked. "Next door? Mikasa's room? Sure...", she grinned a bit, as she wheeled him in front of it.

Ymir peered inside. "Seems like she's not in her room, I think she had an appointment today", she said. "That's okay, I'll wait", Eren decided.

"Are you sure? It could be a while", Ymir warned him. "I got a book, its fine", Eren assured her. Ymir hesitated, biting her lip.

"All right...don't let Historia see you here if she comes back for something", she said, as she left. Eren nodded, as he opened The Plague Dogs book, and began reading.

On the other side of the hospital, in the Critical Care Unit Mikasa was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of medical machines.

She was conscious, her vitals being carefully monitored.

"Breathe deeply for me, Miki", Rubi said softly, as she listened to her sister's heart.

Mikasa took some deep breaths, it came out a bit shaky. "Does it hurt, sis?", asked Rubi worriedly. Mikasa made a so-so gesture with her hand as she breathed.

"The Cardiac Arrest was a huge bloody setback...I'm putting you on bed rest for the rest of this month Miki. Winter weather will make you weaker, so you need to stay inside", Rubi decided, as she checked her sister's pulse.

"Sis...I'm okay. That was almost three weeks ago...", Mikasa insisted. She hated being so useless. "You're not okay, sis. Just...please Mikasa, rest for me", Rubi pleaded.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she gazed up at the ceiling. "You know I hate resting...it just causes my mind to wander...", she said.

"Mikasa, I know..but if you overdo it just a little bit, you're going to need a CRT...and that's an operation your body can barely handle...", Rubi insisted. Mikasa gave a small nod, falling quiet as Rubi continued checking her vitals.

Mikasa continued starring up at the ceiling as her mind wandered. Why...why did she have to think back to them now?

Of all the random times...she just had to think back to them now. Mikasa's mother, Akane Ackerman, had died giving birth to Mikasa.

It was an extremely difficult delivery, and it was an unexpected homebirth too. They had been snowed in, it was the most intense snowstorm they had ever seen.

An ambulance couldn't even get through it was so bad. Despite a family friend and her father, Herrick, being there to support Akane...her mother lost too much blood.

By the time the ambulance finally made it, she had passed away. The tragedy was too much on Mikasa's father, Herrick.

It also didn't help Mikasa looked just like her mother...by the time Mikasa was only 5 years old, she came home from school to find her father couldn't wake up.

She thought he was sleeping, but after a while she realized, even as a child, something was wrong. A neighbor came over, and discovered Herrick had drank himself to death.

The neighbor happened to be Rubi's mother Flora. Rubi and Mikasa were already playmates in kindergarten, and quite close.

After the funeral, Rubi's parents decided to adopt Mikasa. It started off as fostering her, but after seeing how close the girls were, they finally adopted her only six months after.

Ever since, Rubi and Mikasa remained extremely close sisters. And Rubi became very protective of Mikasa.

Rubi was the older of the two, only by two years though. Rubi being 22 and Mikasa being 20 now.

"Miki? Sweetheart, we're finished", Rubi said softly, snapping Mikasa out of her deep thoughts. Mikasa blinked, as she sat up.

She nodded softly, as Rubi helped her off the bed. When the girls arrived back to her room, they saw Eren waiting outside it.

Rubi blinked, while Mikasa's eyes lit up. "Eren? How long have you been waiting?", she asked, approaching.

She had her red scarf neatly folded on her nightstand.

"Not too long...I guess I was just bored and wanted to give you my review on this book so far", Eren smiled. Mikasa blushed a bit, her sister noticing.

"Well, my little sister has to be on bed rest for a while, but you can read in her room", Rubi stated, with a hint of protectiveness in her eyes and tone.

"Bed rest?", asked Eren worriedly. Rubi decided to let them be alone, as she went to tend to other patients.

Mikasa was back in her bed, back propped by pillows, as Eren was at her bedside in his wheelchair. "It's nothing to worry about Eren, I'm okay...", she assured him, seeing his concerned expression.

Eren remained worried, she looked a lot paler than usual today, and her voice sounded weaker. "Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes...so, what do you think of the book so far?", she asked weakly, changing the subject. "Oh, well...", Eren chuckled.

"I gotta say, I could have used the warning on the way its written. Its in old fashioned English", he laughed. Mikasa chuckled.

"Well, there is a translation right here at the beginning", she showed him. "I did skip it, thinking it was just some notes", Eren admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Aside from learning new language...what do you think?", asked Mikasa curiously. "I gotta admit...its really powerful stuff, Mikasa. I'm only 30 pages in but...its really interesting", Eren said.

"It's about two dogs infected with plague...who despite their terminal illness, just want to be free...", Mikasa mused weakly, gazing at the cover.

Eren blinked softly...he got a feeling Mikasa could relate to the book's characters in a sense. "Does it have a happy ending?", he asked softly.

Mikasa smiled. "You'll have to read for yourself", she told him, handing the book back over. "You know...my fiancee has a German Shepherd, but even knowing that, I wasn't sure if I was a dog lover or not. But talking about this book with you...I seriously want a dog when I get out of the hospital", Eren admitted.

"Yeah? What kind?", asked Mikasa curiously. "I don't know of many breeds, but a Labrador would be nice...like the black one is this book", Eren replied.

"Dogs are great...but I'd really love a cat", Mikasa confessed. Eren chuckled. "Oh...you're looking to become a crazy cat lady", he teased her. Mikasa blushed, chuckling.

"Of course not, just one or two would be enough. My sister's allergic, so...I've never been able to get one", she admitted.

"We should make it a plan...when we both get better, we'll go to a shelter together. I'll get the biggest and most playful black lab they have, while you can browse the kittens and cats to your heart's content", Eren grinned.

Mikasa gave a sad smile, her eyes expressing more remorse than excitement then. "Yeah...it's a plan", she said in a small voice.

Eren's eyes grew worried at her grim tone. "Hey...would it be okay if I came by tomorrow?", he asked softly. Mikasa smiled weakly.

"Yes...I'd like that", she admitted. She then winced, closing her eyes, a hand going over her chest. "Mikasa...?", Eren grew worried then, watching her.

"I-I'm okay...its just...aahh!", she suddenly cried out, hissing in pain as she clutched her chest, doubling over.

"Mikasa!", Eren went to reach for the button to call in a nurse, but Mikasa took his hand, stopping him, shaking her head.

"I-I'm all right...these a-attacks...happen sometimes...please...it'll p-pass soon...my sister will...force me into a bubble if she...sees...aahh!", she cried out painfully again.

"Don't try to talk, Mikasa..! Just breathe...deep breaths...hang in there...", Eren soothed her, he realized she was crushing his hand tightly.

Eren held it, giving it an assuring squeeze as she breathed deeply through the pain. Her breathing remained labored for several minutes.

Eren didn't let go of her hand, or look away as he supported her best he could through the attack. Mikasa finally exhaled shakily, sweat dripping from her forehead, looking wiped out.

Eren reached for a tissue and gently pressed it to her forehead. "Are you all right...?", he asked fearfully, still considering calling a nurse in despite her protests.

"Yes...it's passed...", Mikasa answered weakly. "Can I ask what...", Eren started. "Just some chest pains...I get them sometimes...it also causes me to be short of breath...", Mikasa explained tiredly.

Eren's eyes softened, as Mikasa continued to catch her breath. "Easy...lay down...", Eren very gently helped her lay back on the pillows, as Mikasa continued to breathe heavy.

She looked exhausted from the attack, still sweating a bit under her long black bangs. "You really should let me get your sister...", Eren insisted, worried.

Mikasa shook her head tiredly. "No..I'm all right now...she already has me on bed rest...I feel caged enough as it is...", she explained.

Eren hadn't let go of her hand this whole time, and they both just noticed. Color reached their cheeks, as Eren let go of it.

"Sorry...", he blushed, looking away. "It's okay...thank you Eren...", Mikasa said weakly. "It's all right...", Eren assured her.

"My sister...her heart's in the right place. She loves me very much...but...I need to live a little bit", Mikasa admitted.

"Can I ask...you and Nurse Rubi...well, your eyes...you look Japanese...but Rubi has a British accent...", Eren started.

Mikasa gave a weak smile. "We're adopted sisters...we've been adopted since I was 5 and she was 7...", she explained.

"Oh...I see...is that locket then...", Eren gestured to her heart locket. Mikasa gripped it weakly in her hand. "Photos of my birth parents...yes", she nodded.

They were quiet for a few seconds. "Mikasa...Christmas is coming up in just two weeks...", Eren began. Mikasa blinked.

"You're right...you want to exchange gifts?", she asked. "I'd love that...I don't have much money but...I could find you something" Eren smiled.

Mikasa blushed. "Okay...its settled then. Can you give me an idea of anything you like?", she asked. "Well...a dog is out", Eren chuckled. Mikasa smiled weakly.

"I have no memory really of what I like...I guess you'll have to surprise me", Eren admitted after thinking for several seconds.

"Okay, fair enough", Mikasa nodded. She blinked then. "Eren...how are your injuries?", she asked, in a worried tone.

"My head's pretty much better, aside from the amnesia...but my legs and ribs are another story. They're still sore, so I'll be in here for a long while yet", he admitted.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?", Mikasa requested then, worriedly. Eren blushed a little. "I won't, don't worry. And same to you Mikasa, take it easy...", he told her. Mikasa nodded.

They made eye contact for a moment, their hearts beating fairly fast. They were both thinking at the same time...what they were to each other. Friends...? No it felt...different.

"Eren? Its time for your pain medicine", Rubi entered then, causing them both to jump a little. "Oh, right...I'll see you tomorrow, Mikasa", Eren smiled.

Mikasa was still blushing. She nodded. "See you tomorrow, Eren", she said. Rubi looked between the two worriedly. She knew Eren was engaged to someone.

After Eren left with Ymir, Rubi turned to her sister. "Another attack sis?", she asked. Mikasa frowned. "Is it that obvious?", she asked.

"You're dripping with sweat, Miki...and I'm not just your nurse, I'm your sister. I know you better than anyone...", Rubi told her softly, as she wiped Mikasa's forehead with a cloth.

Mikasa gave a weak nod. "So...are you and Eren friends?", asked Rubi curiously. "Yeah...you could say that", Mikasa replied, blushing a bit.

Rubi looked worried. "Miki...friends is fine, but...Eren's engaged to someone. Someone who is visiting him every week, trying to jog his memory...", she began.

Mikasa sighed. "I know the boundaries, sis...nothing's going on. We're just exchanging Christmas gifts", she assured her sister.

Rubi nodded softly. "Nothing too pricey, okay? The last thing you want to do is upstage his fiancee", she pointed out. Mikasa nodded weakly as she rested.

It began to snow more outside, and Christmas decorations were put up in the hospital. Santa (or in other words one of the head doctors dressed as Santa) came by to visit the children in the hospital.

A Christmas tree was in the waiting room, and the patients got some Christmas cookies and candy canes from the staff.

The hospital was more crowded due to the holiday, relatives and friends visiting. It was Christmas Eve, and Eren was stuck in bed due to his legs hurting more from the cold weather.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in", Eren said. "Eren?", Mikasa entered. Eren's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Mikasa?! Aren't you on bed rest?", he asked, happy to see her. He hadn't been able to see her in nearly a week since they were both stuck in bed.

"Shhhhhh", Mikasa shushed him, meaning she was sneaking in here. "Sis is extra busy with patients today...so I took my chance", she explained, holding a Christmas gift bag.

It had red edges, with a Golden Retriever puppy in a Santa hat photo decorated on its front and back.

Eren smiled, he then reached on his nightstand, grabbing a wrapped gift. "I had to order this online since our gift shop is limited..so...Merry Christmas", he said, handing it to her. Mikasa blushed, taking it.

"Merry Christmas to you too Eren", she blushed, handing him the gift bag. She sat on the edge of his bed.

They began opening at the same time. Mikasa froze, her eyes lighting up. It was a novel called "Music of the Heart" by Katie Ashley.

"I'm not sure if you'd like it...its a romance music themed novel and...", Eren admitted, nervous. Mikasa beamed. "I love it Eren", she said, meaning it.

She never read it before, but she already loved the sound of it. Eren grinned, relieved. He opened his gift, and then he froze.

His eyes widened, even turning white. In his hands was a brand new Nintendo 3DS, with four games to go with it.

"Mikasa...!", he gasped. "I figured you should have something so you're not bored. I've been in this hospital for a while...and trust me, it gets boring fast", Mikasa explained.

"This must have cost a lot of money though...don't these go for at least $100?", asked Eren, recalling seeing an ad for different video game consoles in a magizine.

"Roughly...but I had some extra money saved up. I wasn't sure what type of games you prefer, so I got you Pokemon Sun, Nintendogs, Mario Kart 7, Zelda and Monster Hunter 4", Mikasa explained.

"This is...amazing, Mikasa! I don't even know how...thank you, so much", Eren beamed, looking excited. "Are you a fan of video games?", asked Mikasa, noticing his excitement and wondering if he remembered anything.

"Well...I have no memory of it but...as soon as I looked at this...I'm so excited now so I must have been some kind of gamer...", Eren admitted.

Mikasa smiled, blushing. "I'm glad", she said. Eren blinked. "Hey, you're wearing it!", he just noticed she was wearing the red scarf he gave her. Mikasa blushed, placing a hand over it.

"It's really warm", she said. They fell quiet for a few seconds. Mikasa ran a hand through her hair, while Eren gazed up at her.

"Mikasa...I have to ask...why spend this much money on me? I mean...", he asked slowly. Mikasa bit her lip.

"I just...you've done a lot for me...", she replied. "I feel like I haven't been able to do enough...Mikasa, c'mon...be honest with me", Eren pressed.

Mikasa looked down, she gazed into his eyes then. "Eren...I can't explain it...but...ever since we met I...I actually...feel happy. Something I haven't felt in a very long time...", she began.

Eren froze, noticing her change of tone. He swallowed hard.

"I...feel the same way. Since losing my memory...I've been so lost and unsure about everything...except you. You're the one thing that makes any sense in this world...the one person I look forward to see every day...", he said then.

Mikasa felt her heart skip a beat at his words. Their faces were only inches from each other now, looking like they may kiss.

Mikasa leaned in slightly closer, when suddenly the door opened. "Merry Christmas Eren!", Historia and Armin had entered, but then blinked as Mikasa and Eren jumped.

"Are we...interrupting something?", asked Historia, as Eren quickly hid his gift from Mikasa. "No, nothing...!", he began.

Mikasa paused, seeing Historia's expression. She also saw Historia holding a present for Eren. She swallowed hard...realizing this wasn't right.

Eren was engaged to another woman...memory or not. She was overstepping her boundries. Historia clearly still loved him.

"Eren, I better go see my sister, we need to exchange gifts...", she said then, getting up, holding her book close.

Eren froze...he actually...didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay...

"Oh..right", he nodded. Mikasa gave him a sad smile, as she exited. Armin and Historia exchanged looks.

"Eren, I got you a gift!", Historia came over to his bedside then. "Oh, right", Eren handed her a gift he got her, a plush bear from the gift shop, and he got Armin a snow globe from the gift shop.

Armin got Eren a laptop so he could watch movies, while Historia offered her gift next. Eren unwrapped it, seeing it was a signed Soccer ball.

"It's signed by your favorite player, remember?", she asked, excitedly. "Oh...right...um, you know I can't kick right?", Eren asked.

"Of course silly, its for after you get better", Historia replied. Eren nodded softly...he couldn't help but feel underwhelmed by her gift, compared to Mikasa's.


	3. Confessions

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm going on a 2 week break for Christmas! This fanfic will continue as soon as Christmas break is over, thank you all so much and Merry Christmas!**

It was the day after Christmas, Mikasa was resting in bed in her room. She gazed out towards the window at the snow falling gently, as she opened her book.

She started reading it, still wearing her red scarf. Her mind wandered...remembering last night. The look on Historia's face...and what Eren said.

Mikasa knew...whatever she and Eren had...it needed to stop. It wasn't fair on Historia...besides, they barely knew each other.

They were just friends at most...more like just two patients that were flat mates, acquaintances. Mikasa's eyes softened, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat, blinking several times as she placed a hand over her chest.

So then...why did her heart ache so badly? The door opened, snapping Mikasa out of her deep thoughts.

Rubi entered, strangely silent. Mikasa bit her lip, already knowing, but she continued to hide in her book. Rubi walked up to her sister's bedside, and set down a small envelope. Mikasa blinked, looking up.

"You want to explain to me why there was only $200 in your bank?", asked Rubi, shaking furiously. Mikasa frowned, and she sighed realizing Rubi withdrew the remaining $200 and that's what was in the envelope.

"I...spent it for a Christmas present", she replied simply. "$150?! Who the bloody hell did you spend $150 for Christmas?!", Rubi demanded, angrily.

Mikasa didn't answer, and slowly traced her fingers over her red scarf. Rubi glared. "On Eren?! Mikasa, what the hell is wrong with you?! He has a fiancee! And this money? It's supposed to be saved for a faster surgery!", Rubi yelled.

Mikasa glared, looking down. "Eren...lost his memory. He's stuck in this hospital for months...I wanted to get him something nice. He's alive after all...and is going to continue to live", she simply said.

Before Rubi could say another word, Mikasa looked at her. "Stop kidding yourself sis...$350? It would cost at least $787, 700...money neither of us have. And the insurance won't cover it to happen sooner...", she said, looking away.

Rubi froze, but still glared. "So you're just giving up?!", she cried. Mikasa closed her eyes, turning onto her side and laying down, her back to her sister.

"Sis...my body won't last..much longer. I can feel it...every day I get weaker. If I'm going to die...the least I could do was make sure...people I care about...have something nice. That's why I got you that artist kit...", Mikasa explained, numbly.

Rubi swallowed hard. "Sis...Eren isn't someone special to you. He's engaged to another woman...", she started.

Mikasa glared. "I KNOW that already, Rubi! That's why I'm not...seeing him anymore! Okay?! Are you happy?! I won't see him anymore!", she snapped then, sitting up, tears in her eyes.

Rubi fell quiet, a worried look in her eyes. "Oh my god...Miki...you...you're in love with Eren...aren't you?", she realized, her heart sinking.

Mikasa didn't answer, looking down. "It doesn't matter...he's engaged. And...I'm not going to be here much long-", she was cut off by a sudden coughing fit, as she clutched her chest, struggling to breath, getting severe chest pains.

"Sis!", Rubi hurried to her side, rubbing her back, and quickly getting her oxygen on. "Deep breaths sis, deep breaths...Ymir!", Rubi yelled out urgently, as Mikasa coughed violently into the oxygen mask, struggling to breathe.

Ymir hurried in, helping Rubi as they turned the oxygen up, making sure Mikasa's back was propped up. Mikasa continued coughing hard through this, gasping for air.

"Her heart is beating really fast, Rubi...", Ymir commented worriedly, watching Mikasa's vitals carefully.

Rubi held her breath, keeping hold of her sister's hand as they waited for the oxygen to take some effect.

Very slowly, Mikasa's coughing fit eased, and her breathing remained labored. Ymir and Rubi breathed a sigh of relief as the attack died down.

Mikasa took several minutes to catch her breath. "No signs of heart attack or cardiac...she's in the clear, Rubi...just...that was too much stress on her heart", Ymir confirmed, checking the vitals.

Rubi exhaled, squeezing her sister's hand. "Any pain Miki...?", she asked fearfully. Mikasa shook her head weakly...the attack had worn her out.

Rubi's eyes softened, looking down. Mikasa was quiet for a long while, as Rubi didn't leave her side. Finally, Mikasa went to reach for her notepad and pen.

"Ah, I got it Miki...", Rubi grabbed it, handing it to her. Mikasa began to silently write on it. Rubi blinked, confused but she waited.

Finally, Mikasa finished. "S-Sis...", her voice came out croaky and weak from her coughing fit. "Can you...give this to Eren, please?", she pleaded.

Rubi took the note, read it, and she actually paled. Her heart sunk. "Oh Miki...", she wiped her eyes. "You're right sis...Eren is engaged to another woman...this...this isn't right...besides...I'm not...", Mikasa began, weakly.

Rubi shook her head. "No sis...stop. You ARE going to live...I promise you that...I am NOT giving up on you yet Miki, you're my baby sister...I'll..I'll figure something out, just hang in there a bit longer for me, yea?", she pleaded.

Mikasa remained quiet, as she gently squeezed Rubi's hand to comfort her. "I'll try my best sis...I love you...and I'm sorry for snapping...", she whispered.

Rubi choked back a sob, nodding. "I love you too sissy...", she gently kissed her sister's forehead, letting her get some rest, as she exited the room.

Mikasa sighed weakly...it...was better this way. Eren not only had a woman who loved him, but she was healthy, strong, and able to stay with him forever.

Even able to bear him healthy children...Historia was perfect for Eren. Mikasa convinced herself of this. She would just be a burden to him as a lover...she would just cause him pain.

She went to remove her scarf...but then she hesitated. Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes...she...she couldn't do it.

Instead, she held it closer, keeping it on, choking back a sob, making the red fabric slightly darker where her tears fell.

Rubi entered Eren's room, seeing him playing on the Nintendo 3DS. "Eren Jaeger", Rubi said firmly. Eren blinked, setting his game down.

"Yes, Nurse Rubi?", he asked. Rubi glared, as she then set the note down on his bed a bit roughly. Eren blinked, not understanding.

"You better love Historia, Jaeger...because this has caused my sister enough pain", Rubi growled, before storming out. Eren starred, in complete confusion, and worry now.

He quickly picked up the note, and started to read it:

 _Eren,_

 _I've been thinking about what you said to me last night...how I'm the only thing that makes sense since you lost your memory. I'm writing you this...because you need to stop thinking that way. We barely know each other...and the illness I have? I'd just be a burden to you...you don't need some sickly girl dragging you down...you should be focusing on living your life. You got a second chance of life...so embrace it. Marry Historia, build new memories with her, have children with her, be a good husband to her...and just..forget about me. We can't see each other anymore Eren...it's not right. Thank you for the book and scarf...and I hope you find happiness._

 _Mikasa_

Eren's heart dropped, as all color drained from his face. He leaned back onto his pillows...of course he knew this wasn't right. And Mikasa was being responsible...but..why did he feel so horrible?

And just like that, he was back to feeling lost. So very lost...like nothing made sense in this world.

By that afternoon, Eren attempted to see Mikasa in person. He wheeled in front of her door, only to see Ymir guarding it.

"Ymir...um...can I see Mikasa?", he asked. "I don't think that's a good idea, Eren. You should go see your fiancee, she's in the waiting room", Ymir insisted, crossing her arms.

Eren bit his lip, hesitating. "Why the hell are you hesitating?! Historia is your fiancee! She loves you, she's been trying so hard to get close to you again, while you've been running around with Mikasa!", Ymir growled then.

"We just exchanged Christmas gifts and read books together", Eren pointed out.

"Please...you don't think we never see the looks you give each other? I'll never understand you men...Historia is beautiful, she's as gorgeous as an angel, she's sweet, patient, considerate...she's perfect", Ymir rambled a bit then, some color reaching her cheeks.

Eren blinked, noticing how bitter Ymir sounded. "Are you and Historia close...? I mean...before my accident did you two know each other?", he asked.

"No...but for the passed month I've watched her come here almost every day, trying so damn hard to get her fiancee to love her again...it's heart breaking", Ymir replied.

Eren looked down, shamefully. "I never had intentions to hurt her...I just...I don't remember her...I don't know her", he admitted.

"Then GET to know her", Ymir sneered, glaring. Eren swallowed hard, he took one last glance at Mikasa's door.

"Right...okay", he gave in, as he began wheeling towards the waiting room. He saw Historia sitting near the vending machines, and sighed.

"Hey um Historia...", he began. Historia smiled. "Eren, good morning!", she smiled. Down the hall, Mikasa stepped out of her room, and peered out towards the waiting room.

She could see Eren and Historia talking, her eyes going darker.

"So...I know this is kind of random but...maybe you and I could have lunch in the cafeteria together?", Eren asked Historia.

"I'd love that, Eren!", Historia beamed, as they went to get on the elevator.

Mikasa swallowed hard, going back into her room. She held her red scarf close, and went back into bed.

When Eren and Historia arrived, they were sat at a table. Eren picked at his food, suddenly not having much of an appetite.

"Eren? Are you okay? You haven't touched your food at all", Historia commented, after babbling for quite a while to him.

"Oh, yeah sorry...guess I'm just sick of hospital food", Eren lied, forcing a smile. "I don't blame you, if you want I can bring Chinese, or a pizza over later...oh that reminds me! Last night, Ajax got his head in the fridge, and ate an entire pumpkin pie! Oh, and my father made a suggestion on some apartments we could buy...", as she babbled on about a life Eren was completely unfamiliar with, his mind wandered.

As he starred at her while she rambled...he couldn't help but envision it being Mikasa sitting across from him instead.

He pictured it in his mind...her beautiful black hair, her gorgeous dark eyes, and her smile...how she could talk about interesting books for hours.

Not to mention her wonderful singing voice...just her personality alone, Eren loved. How could somehow...so full of life and talent...be so ill?

He wanted to hold her in his arms...make her pain go away...

"Eren?", Historia raised her voice a bit then, snapping him out of his thoughts. Eren blinked, shaking her head. "Oh...what? Sorry...I spaced a bit", he admitted.

Historia's eyes softened, worried. "It's all right...", she assured, biting her lip. Eren looked down...still having not touched his food.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind off of Mikasa. And Mikasa couldn't get her mind off of him either.

As the week went on, both grew more and more miserable. Rubi entered Mikasa's room on Thursday morning, and saw her sister was still laying down.

Mikasa's pillow and scarf were wet with tears, as she hugged another pillow close to her chest, trembling. Rubi's eyes turned worried.

"Miki...sis you need to eat", she said fearfully, as she placed a hand to her sister's shoulder. "I'm not hungry...", Mikasa answered, her voice cracked. Rubi bit her lip.

"Sis...if you don't eat by tonight, I won't have a choice but to use a feeding tube, you know this", she pointed out, worriedly.

Mikasa didn't answer, not looking at Rubi. In the library, Eren and Historia were visiting again, but through most of it Eren spaced out during Historia's babbling.

He just gazed out the window...unable to get his mind off of Mikasa. He also could barely eat. It was fairly easy for them to avoid each other...Mikasa stayed in her room throughout the entire week.

There was a bathroom connected to each patient room of course. Mikasa refused to leave her room, so Eren and her didn't even accidentally run into each other.

When Sunday arrived, Mikasa was on bed rest. Rubi had to use a feeding tube, and plus extra fluids to keep her from hydrating.

Her sister's condition only seemed to worsen...and Rubi knew it was because she was losing will to live. And right now...a will to live was crucial for Mikasa.

Eren also had lost some weight, barely eating a thing. It was like the world had turned black and white...nothing made any sense anymore.

Without Mikasa...the world was meaningless to him. He was lost in it...nothing mattered to him anymore.

His visits with Historia were getting foggier and foggier too. Even visits from Armin were getting blurry.

Eren had taken the elevator up to the roof, where it was snowing gently outside. He wheeled toward the chain link fence, his eyes dark.

If he had...no meaning in his life...what the hell was the point of living? He didn't want to live if it was all an act, if it was all fake.

And that's just what his marriage to Historia would be...an act. He didn't want that...as it was he felt so lost.

He couldn't even remember his parents...it was like he was transported into a strange dimension or even a different planet, and everyone around him were aliens who didn't speak his language.

The only person who appeared human to him...and spoke what he spoke...was Mikasa.

Eren gripped the sides of his wheelchair, and went towards the stairs. They went inside, and there were several of them. Enough to cause serious damage if one was to fall down them.

He gripped the wheels, his mind blank, as he wheeled toward the first step. He then, let himself fall down the stairs roughly.

The sound of the wheelchair crashing was extremely loud, and he felt pain hit his ribs and legs, as he went down a second flight of stairs, before hitting the wall hard.

From the hard fall, he slipped into unconsciousness.

It didn't take long for someone to find him, and Rubi and Ymir, along with other doctors hurried him into the ER.

As he slept in the bed, hooked to an IV and heart monitor, Rubi sighed. "He damaged his legs further...and his ribs", she commented.

"Do you think he just fell?", asked Ymir. Rubi bit her lip, shaking her head. "No...I don't", she confessed.

"Suicide attempts are actually not uncommon in amnesia patients. They feel completely lost with no memory...", a male doctor explained.

After the doctors and nurses cleared out to let Eren rest, and to call Historia, his door opened slowly again. Mikasa stepped in, her heart beating fast.

She turned white, seeing him. She had heard the commotion, and realized it was about Eren. It was the first time she left her room in a week too.

"Eren...", her voice came out cracked, as she approached his bedside. Eren remained still unconscious. Mikasa bit her trembling lip, tears appearing in her eyes.

She sat down next to his bed, watching over him. She ignored the weak feeling in her body, along with her mild chest pains, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Why...why would you...do this?", she sobbed shakily. Rubi passed the room, and paused, seeing Mikasa in there.

She swallowed hard...deciding to leave it alone. She knew why Eren tried to kill himself...and she knew why Mikasa was starving herself.

They...needed to be together. "Eren?!", a voice came then. Rubi blinked, seeing Historia hurrying over. She then closed Eren's door.

"I'm sorry Historia...he took a long and hard fall on the stairs, he can't have visitors right now", she insisted then.

"It's that bad?!", cried Historia fearfully. "I'm afraid so...", Rubi led Historia away from the room...letting Eren and Mikasa be alone.

When the next morning arrived, Eren finally stirred. His head was foggy, and his legs hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing it was sun rise, very early.

His entire body felt sore from the fall, as he struggled to sit up. He winced, groaning, but managed. He blinked then, seeing Mikasa was sitting at his bedside.

She...was asleep. She had fallen asleep sitting up, still wearing her red scarf. Eren's eyes widened with worry...and at the same time relief.

She...was here. It felt like he would never see her again. Slowly, her eyes opened next. She stirred, looking exhausted.

She had dark circles under her eyes and appeared paler than usual. "Eren...?", she cried weakly then, in relief.

"Mikasa...please, get some sleep...you gotta be tired", Eren pleaded worriedly, gently taking her hand. Mikasa gave a weak smile.

"I'm okay...", she assured him weakly. There was a moment of silence.

Mikasa's eyes darkened a bit then, as she gripped his hand tightly. "Eren...why? Why would you...try to kill yourself?!", she cried.

Eren swallowed hard, looking down. "When I got your note...the world went black for me. It's like I said...nothing makes sense in this world...except you. Without you...my life is meaningless", he confessed.

Mikasa sniffed, tears appearing in her eyes. "You don't understand...!", she sobbed then, gripping onto his hand tightly now, lowering her head, pressing it to his shoulder. Eren froze, his heart sinking at her despair, but listened.

"Eren...I'm sick...I'm so...so very sick...it's my heart", Mikasa confessed then, tearfully. Eren's eyes widened. "Your heart...?", he asked, his voice coming out cracked.

"My heart is failing Eren...I need a transplant...but I'm on the waiting list. My sister and I...we don't have the money to have it done in time...I can't have it for another year...but..I know my body won't last to Spring...I'm dying..do you understand?", Mikasa asked him, shakily.

Eren was silent, his heart sunk to his gut at her words. Even though he had a feeling all along it was terminal...it didn't ease the shock. No...this couldn't...he wouldn't accept it. He refused to.

"Mikasa...", he then gently cupped her cheek. Mikasa blinked tearfully, lifting her head up and gazing into his eyes.

"That doesn't change a thing. I still love you...I love you so much that it hurts. And..I have faith. I know you can pull through..I'm going to fight for you to live...I promise", Eren told her.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening. "E-Eren...I love you...so much. My heart hasn't stopped aching at all...unless I'm close to you...I'm in pain...as crazy as that sounds...but...we can't...you have Historia...", she began.

Eren shook his head. "I don't love Historia! I...I can't even relate to her! She babbles about stuff I don't even understand, and I feel nothing for her. I tried to get to know her all week but...I was miserable without you...she literally got me a soccer ball for Christmas!", Eren gestured to his busted legs, causing Mikasa to actually give a tearful small laugh.

They fell quiet, gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you Mikasa...nothing will change that", Eren promised her.

Mikasa swallowed hard, and then she leaned forward. Their lips pressed against each other, and their kiss deepened. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, as Eren held her close.

They clung to each other like their lives depended on it, kissing passionately. A single tear fell down Mikasa's chin as they continued to kiss, as the sun rose outside.


	4. Yours Tonight

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for such a late update guys! After Christmas break, I got a nasty case of laryngitis, along with a severe fever. So I was sick for an entire two weeks. I'm not 100% yet, but I'm almost better. Thank you so much for your patience! ALSO, FAIR WARNING, this is a Smut Chapter!**

The sun continued to set, creating a beautiful orange glow in the hospital room from the window. Eren and Mikasa's lips remained firmly pressed against each other's...until finally they gently broke apart to catch their breath.

Mikasa exhaled weakly, gazing into Eren's eyes, her heart beating fast. Eren caught his own breath, stroking her cheek.

As they remained lost in each other's eyes, Ymir was standing outside the room. Her back was pressed to the wall, biting her lip. She had seen their kiss.

She crossed her arms, but didn't interrupt. She instead went to find Rubi.

"Mikasa...", Eren mused softly, gazing into her eyes. Mikasa nuzzled her cheek against his hand, relaxing.

Seeing it was almost dark, Eren exhaled. "You better get some sleep...you have to be exhausted...", he said. Mikasa gave a small nod.

She stood up, flushed. "Eren...I have to ask...when you...threw yourself down the stairs...was it a suicide attempt...or were you trying to joggle your memory?", she asked.

Eren looked down, thinking for a moment. "It was a suicide attempt...but...if there was any part of my brain that...wanted to remember? That's gone now...I don't want to remember. You're my future now Mikasa...", he answered.

Mikasa blushed, giving a sad smile. "Get some rest...", she said, as she exited the room.

Ymir walked down the hospital halls, and saw Rubi was seeing Historia and Armin off. She hurried over once Armin and Historia left.

"We need to talk", she insisted worriedly, grabbing Rubi's hand and pulling her to the side. Rubi blinked worriedly, but followed.

"What is it, Ymir?", she asked. "Eren's awake...and I saw your sister and him kissing..full on tongue and everything", Ymir replied, crossing her arms.

Rubi looked down, quiet for a moment. "I bloody knew it", she sighed, unsurprised. "Rubi...he's an engaged man...", Ymir started.

"I'm well aware, but we can't exactly stop them either. As long as it doesn't risk their health, we can't really do anything", Rubi replied.

Ymir frowned. "But...what if they decide to take things further? An affair?! Then what? Mikasa's too sick for...", she began. Rubi paused, studying Ymir's expression.

"Ymir...obviously if it went that far, if it risked my sister's health, I'd do something. But right now...I feel like...my sister has been so depressed this passed week...she doesn't have much life left in her...if she can be happy...I won't take that away from her", she insisted, glaring.

"And what about Historia?", Ymir asked. "I'm no expert, but it looks like Eren has zero feelings for her...I agree he should break things off with her already...", Rubi replied.

Ymir bit her lip, looking away. Rubi blinked. "Ymir...why is this bothering you so much? I mean...I'm Miki's sister but you...", she started.

Ymir shook her head. "It's nothing", she brushed it off, as she took her clipboard, checking over the patients.

Rubi frowned...but she decided not to press the matter. "I have a kidney disease patient...you okay covering the paralyzed one?", she asked. Ymir simply nodded, and went on her way down the hall.

By night, it was fairly quiet in the hospital. Most patients were in their rooms, with the lights off while nurses checked on each one from time to time.

Some people were in the waiting room, while their relatives or friends were in some type of surgery or treatment.

The cafeteria was quiet too for the most part. But the peace was about to end. As the clock hit close to 9 PM, a string of emergencies suddenly flooded the ER.

First it was a group of college kids who had a friend that overdosed on alcohol at a party. "Ymir what's his alcohol levels?", Rubi asked urgently, as they and some doctors hurried the young man into a room.

"I'm checking now...", Ymir answered anxiously. After the doctors took over caring for him, the doors opened again and this time it was a teenage girl was was bit by a dog.

Her parents were frantic, and the girl's arm was ripped open. "How old are you sweetie?", Rubi asked, as they helped the family into a room.

"14...it really hurts...!", the girl hissed in pain, crying out, clutching her arm as the doctor got to work on it.

"What kind of dog bit her?", Ymir questioned the parents, as Rubi helped the doctor exaimine and treat the wound.

"Some kind of German Shepherd mix...we think it was a stray. It was running loose when my daughter got home from being out with friends...there was no collar", the mother replied shakily.

"It wouldn't let go of her arm so I had no choice but to shoot it...the cops came and took its body", the father added.

"Okay, she'll need to get tested for rabies", Ymir said quickly. After the girl was tended to by a doctor, just as Ymir and Rubi had a moment to breathe, another emergency came in. This time an elderly man who had a heart attack.

The stress was becoming high in the ER, and all the staff were now slammed with emergencies, so the non-emergency part of the hospital was understaffed and quiet.

Just as Ymir and Rubi finished talking to the family of the elderly man, while he was taken in for treatment, a loud scream was heard from the ER's entrance.

"Now bloody what?!", Rubi couldn't help but say, as she and Ymir hurried over. In all the chaos of the ER, Mikasa was out of her room.

She was watching from behind a wall...seeing how busy it was. She saw her sister and Ymir helping a woman in advanced labor into a wheelchair, as doctors were being called on the loud speaker to different emergencies.

Seeing that the staff would be busy for a while, Mikasa took a deep breath...she hurried back to her floor, and to Eren's room.

This floor was dead quiet, all the commotion down a floor. Since there were so many sudden emergencies tonight, all the staff was downstairs.

In other words, patients could walk in and out of rooms and not be seen or caught.

And Mikasa was taking advantage of this. She approached Eren's room, and gently pushed the door open. Eren was asleep in his bed, the room dark.

Mikasa placed a hand over her fast beating heart, as she slowly approached his bedside. She was still wearing her red scarf, as she sat on the edge of his bed.

He looked so peaceful as he slept. She stroked his hair softly, and there was just enough room for her to lay down beside him.

She gazed at his face, her heart pounding, her face flushed. Tonight...would be possibly their only chance.

Eren slowly stirred after several minutes...he opened his eyes and saw Mikasa's beautiful face. She had a longing gaze, and was looking straight into his eyes.

"Mikasa...", Eren whispered softly, gazing back into her eyes. Mikasa swallowed hard, biting her lip.

"I couldn't sleep...", she whispered, snuggling slightly closer to him. Eren's eyes turned to concerned...even in the nearly pitch dark Mikasa could see it.

"Is it your heart? Are you in pain?", he asked fearfully, lifting his head up a bit. Mikasa shook her head against the pillow.

"I'm okay right now...I just...wanted to be near you tonight", she admitted. Eren felt color reach his cheeks, as his heartbeat started to pick up.

She was...extremely close to him. The bed wasn't big..so their legs were touching each other, and they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Despite both being dressed...Mikasa's breasts were dangerously close to pressing against Eren's chest. In fact...Eren could almost hear Mikasa's heartbeat.

"Mikasa...", Eren slowly placed a hand to her shoulder, and Mikasa responded by nuzzling into him more...now her breasts were against his chest, causing him to turn redder.

They were quiet for a few moments like this...until Mikasa took his hand, and placed it over her cheek, and then slowly moved it down her neck.

Eren was frozen for a moment, letting her, his mind racing, trying to figure out where this was going...when he felt her guide his hand over her right breast.

She was still in clothes but...Eren suddenly turned bright red and he stammered a bit. "M-Mikasa...what are you...", he began nervously.

Mikasa's eyes softened, and she appeared a bit flustered then, as if snapping out of a trance. "I'm sorry Eren...I just...I know I won't...live much longer and...I...", she swallowed hard.

Eren's eyes softened too, and he let her speak. "I love you Eren...so much...and...I want to show you...how much. And...this night may be our only chance", she explained.

"What about your sister, and the staff...? What if what of them walks in?", Eren asked. "They won't..its extremely hectic tonight. Emergency after emergency...this floor will be unattended for at least an hour or two...", Mikasa explained.

Now Eren understood...a part of him...was hesitant. He wanted her...so badly. He loved her...and wanted to show her...but at the same time, she was so ill. He didn't want to risk making her worse...or hurting her.

She was so frail...it terrified him to touch her sometimes. Mikasa studied his expression. "Eren...?", she asked softly.

"I want you too Mikasa...so much...but..your heart...", he started to explain. Mikasa cupped his cheek then, and kissed him...pressing her lips to his.

Eren returned the deep passionate kiss, stroking her hair. "I'll be okay...just...go easy on me...I want to feel this", Mikasa whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Eren nodded, his eyes worried yet longing. He began by sliding his hand up her shirt, his fingers caressing her skin.

His touch made her shiver in pleasure, as she closed her eyes, focusing on it. Eren moved his hand slowly, as he groped her left breast...this time touching skin. His heart seemed to jump as he heard her release a soft moan.

He took it as a sign it felt good...and he continued, going only slightly rougher. Mikasa's moaning increased a bit, as her breathing picked up.

After a few minutes of this...Eren wasn't sure where to go next. Mikasa noticed, and she had to smile. "It's okay...I'm new to this too...", she confessed.

Eren blushed, as he stroked her hair. "I...don't know if I am. I can't remember so...", he admitted sheepishly. If he and Historia, or even any other girl had sex...he would have no way of knowing. With amnesia, it was completely blank.

"It's okay...", Mikasa took his hand gently, and guided it down between her legs. Despite her illness, she was still a young woman...so she obviously masturbated in the past as a teenager, before she got extremely sick.

And Eren was sure he had as well...he just couldn't remember.

Mikasa knew her sensetive spots...so she moved his hand over her heat, as he started to rub softly. He got an instant reaction, as Mikasa cried out, closing her eyes tightly.

Slightly panicked, Eren stopped. "Mikasa...did I hurt you?", he asked fearfully. Mikasa shook her head. "No...please...keep going, Eren..it feels...so good", she answered, her face red.

Eren blushed, but he nodded...and continued to give her pleasure. Mikasa's breathing increased...and Eren focused on that...worried he was going to cause too much strain on her heart.

Mikasa gripped a handful of his hair, as she started to move her hips, grinding against his hand. It made Eren not only turn bright red...but he felt his member harden.

Her moans were such a turn on...and so were her movements. Mikasa exhaled shakily after a few moments. "I...Eren..I can...", she stopped then, out of breath.

"Easy...take your time...breathe baby", Eren soothed her...and they both turned red at what he just called her...it just rolled off his tongue so naturally.

After a moment...Eren made his next comment without thinking. "You're...soaked...".

Mikasa blushed, but she breathed deeply. "You really..got me worked up...I think my heart...can only handle one...um...o-orgasm", she confessed, turning even redder.

Eren placed a hand over her chest...and felt her heart was beating rapidly. "So...please...I need you inside me...now", Mikasa finished.

Eren understood...he knew her frail body couldn't handle a long sexual intercourse...and only one climax.

It was a bit difficult due to his legs, and Mikasa noticed he was struggling, just as she was. "Eren...don't hurt yourself...just stay like this", she moved her hips closer to his under the blanket.

Both laying on their side, facing each other, Eren managed to find her entrance, and began to prob his member against her clit at first.

Mikasa released a breathy moan, as Eren slowly started to slide inside of her. Mikasa tensed a bit from his size, gritting her teeth.

Eren noticed, and paused. "Mikasa...baby, am I hurting you? Please...tell me if I am", he pleaded fearfully.

"It stings a bit...but that's normal...just...keep going", Mikasa assured him. Eren nodded, his eyes still worried...he moved deeper in...slowly.

After managing to gently force his way in a few more inches...Mikasa released a small cry of pain..and some blood was felt...and they both knew then he had taken her virginity.

They both gave a shaky exhale, and Mikasa gazed into his eyes. Now...her face was not of pain, but pleasure. And his was the same.

Eren gently gripped her shoulder, as he began thrusting into her. Mikasa cried out in pleasure, moaning a bit louder, as she grinded her hips.

Eren's breathing increased, and he suddenly groaned lowly in pleasure...as she felt her muscles squeezing his member.

'Fuck...I could never...forget having sex with Mikasa...', Eren thought...not even amnesia could make him forget this...maybe if any other girl...but not Mikasa. Because Mikasa...was his soul mate.

He thrusted into her harder...and wanting to be sure he was giving her enough pleasure, he began rubbing her clit at the same time.

Mikasa began moaning loud now, and much more frequent as she grinded faster against him. Eren groaned, thrusting deeper and faster as they both felt climax approaching.

"E-Eren...yes..that's it..oh god...I'm...I'm gonna...", Mikasa started to say in between heavy breaths and moans.

"M-Me too..fuck...", Eren groaned deeply in pleasure, and suddenly they both hit it at the same time. Mikasa cried out loudly, her back arched and her legs turned numb, as she came hard.

Her heart was pounding rapidly now...feeling like it may burst from her chest as Eren came hard and deep inside of her, groaning deeply.

His own back arched...as finally they both started to come down from the high. Mikasa was gasping hard for air, as Eren also caught his breath.

As his own breathing returned to normal, Eren noticed Mikasa was still struggling. "Mikasa?", his heart sunk, as he gripped her hand.

Mikasa squeezed it back, still breathing heavily. "I'm...okay...just...give me a moment...", she explained in between labored breaths. Eren placed a hand over her chest...and felt her heart was rapidly pounding. He paled...a moment of panic filling him.

This was stupid...he had been irresponsible...she could have a heart attack from this. It was too much on her weak heart.

He held his breath...praying she recovered. He watched her...listening to her breathing. It took several minutes for her to recover...but finally her breathing slowed.

Her heart stopped pounding too. She exhaled, looking wiped out. "Mika...are you okay?", Eren asked, worriedly, not even realizing he just gave her a nickname.

Mikasa blushed at it, and gave an exhusated smile. "Yes...just very tired now...Mika?", she asked him. Eren blushed.

"Sorry...", he began. Mikasa shook her head. "I like it...", she assured him weakly. Eren snuggled close to her, as Mikasa nuzzled into his chest.

Her breathing remained a bit off, but she seemed okay. "Mikasa...I love you. So very much", Eren whispered, stroking her hair.

"I love you too Eren...even if...even if I don't...make it...I...I'm glad that we...", Mikasa began weakly. "Shhhhh...don't. Don't..think about that. You're strong...alot stronger than you think", Eren soothed her, pressing a finger gently to her soft lips.

Mikasa's eyes softened...worriedly. She knew Eren would start to end up in denial about the inevitable. She was still dying...and they had no money for a surgery to happen sooner.

But at least...she was able to make love to her soul mate...or even find a soul mate at all.

But in her deep thoughts...she drifted to sleep, exhausted. Eren knew this took a lot out of her...so he let her sleep, stroking her hair.

His legs felt sore and so did his ribs...and soon he fell asleep soon, holding her in his arms.

When morning came, the hospital was still fairly busy. Rubi and Ymir hadn't had a chance to even check on Eren or Mikasa yet, although it was still early.

The woman in labor who came into the ER had a rough time, and ended up needing a C-section since the baby wouldn't turn, and the girl with the dog bite needed surgery as well.

The elderly man died from his heart attack, and the college kids also were there all night.

Since they were up all night, Rubi and Ymir had to get coffee from the cafeteria before anything. Historia had come by extra early to see Eren, eariler than usual.

She headed to his room, holding a folded up newspaper. She knocked on the door first...no answer. "He must still be asleep", she realized...but she still decided to enter.

She slowly pushed the door opened. "Eren? I know its early but I...", she froze. Historia stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. She even dropped the newspaper she had.

Eren and Mikasa were asleep, cuddled close on his bed. It was also obvious by Mikasa's loose shirt and the blanket only covering their bodies halfway...what had happened.

Historia bit her lip, her heart sinking as tears filled her eyes. She quietly exited the room, shutting the door.

At the same time, Ymir and Rubi were coming over. "Historia?", Ymir froze, seeing the girl's distraught face. "What's wrong?", cried Rubi.

Historia didn't answer, tearfully she darted away from there. "Historia?!" Ymir called after her, as Rubi opened Eren's door.

Rubi froze, seeing Eren and Mikasa...who were both sound asleep. "Ohh...fuck me...", Rubi said quietly, her heart sinking, realizing what happened between them.

Also realizing her sister must have taken advantage of the fact it was such a busy night. Ymir glared. "I knew this was going to happen", she stated, crossing her arms.

Rubi bit her lip, she approached the bedside. Mikasa was out cold...and Rubi knew her little sister was a heavy sleeper. So she gently lifted her up, carrying her back to her own room, while Eren remained asleep, his arm resting where Mikasa was.

As Rubi carried Mikasa in her arms...she kept muttering to herself in frustration. "How...how could you be so stupid sis...why..why would you...jesus christ", she muttered as she gently lay Mikasa into her own bed, and began checking her vitals.

Ymir glared at Eren's sleeping form. She then looked down, seeing the newspaper Historia had dropped. She picked it up, and looked it over.

Sure enough...it was the classifieds section. And a small two bedroom house was circled with a red pen...clearly it was a house Historia picked to live in with Eren once he got better.

Ymir frowned. She checked Eren's vitals, and then left to find Historia.

She hurried into the waiting room, seeing her. "Historia!", Ymir ran over. Historia wiped her eyes, looking at Ymir.

"I...", she started but was at a loss of words. Ymir offered her tissues, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry...I don't know why they...", she began.

Historia shook her head. "No..I...it was obvious for a while now. It can't be helped...Eren doesn't remember me. He chose her...", Historia said, swallowing hard.

"But it hurts you...", Ymir said, her eyes softening. Historia didn't answer, folding her arms and looking away. "It would...if Eren loved me even before he lost his memory...", she confessed.


	5. Collapse

**Author's Note: Apologies for the late update again guys! What I'm doing is, editing a new video version of this on my channel in between. I wanted to get Act 2 on youtube before continuing writing it. Thanks so much for your patience! ALSO, I apologize if my responses to reviews are late...there's a stupid glitch on this site...AGAIN, where my reviews aren't showing up on the site, only in my email. Wish this site would stop being so buggy already.**

It was late at night in the hospital. It was also fairly quiet too, not too many emergencies tonight. A few weeks have passed since Christmas, although it was still cold outside.

Snow continues to fall too. Eren was resting in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He had trouble sleeping, thinking about Mikasa.

After their...affair, both he and Mikasa got a stern lecture from Rubi and even a head doctor. Not so much because Eren was already engaged to someone...but because of Mikasa's health.

They were still allowed to see each other though. Just under a lot of supervision.

Things got more and more rocky with Historia. She barely visited anymore...but Eren couldn't really complain. He...didn't love her. He loved Mikasa.

He knew eventually they'd have to talk...but for now, the tension remained high. Ymir grew more distant herself, rarely coming in to see Eren anymore.

A different nurse took over instead. Eren turned his head on the pillow, gazing out the window at the falling snow.

He sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to try and sleep. It was around 2 in the morning.

Every time he tried though, his head became filled with troubling thoughts. He sat up, annoyed now that he couldn't sleep.

He glanced down at his legs...they were still in bad shape...maybe he could try to walk though? He felt so isolated...he needed to walk somewhere to collect his thoughts.

He shifted, swinging them carefully off the bed. He went to try and put some pressure on them, but instantly winced, hissing in pain.

Feeling like two swords stabbed up both legs, he stopped. He sighed, and managed to pull himself into his wheelchair.

It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to do it. He needed to collect his thoughts, out of bed.

He wheeled a few feet away from his bed...and suddenly heard someone outside his door. He blinked...a nurse would just enter.

"Come in...", he said. The door opened...and Mikasa stepped in. "Mikasa..!", Eren's eyes lit up. "Eren..? You're out of bed?", asked Mikasa softly, leaning against the door after closing it.

"I couldn't sleep...", Eren confessed.

"Me neither...I just...kind of wanted to see you I guess", Mikasa replied. Her tone...sounded off. Even her eyes appeared a bit unfocused.

"I was thinking about you too...Mikasa...hey, are you okay?", asked Eren worriedly...he couldn't..put his finger on it but she seemed off.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah..I'm fine...I just...was nauseous earlier and threw up but...I'm okay", she assured him. Eren frowned, not really convinced.

They were quiet for several minutes...Mikasa's eyes remained unfocused. She didn't say anything...but she was feeling extremely light headed and out of it.

"Eren...", she said then, breaking the silence. "Yeah?", asked Eren softly.

"Why don't we...get married?", she suddenly asked...again with a very out of it tone and expression. Eren's eyes grew worried then.

He knew her well enough now...where...she had accepted the fact her illness was terminal. As much as he wanted to say yes...he knew she wasn't herself tonight.

Something...was very wrong. "Mikasa...", he wheeled a bit closer to her, wearing a serious expression.

He reached up, feeling her forehead. "No fever...Mika, you should lay down...", Eren began, worriedly. Being closer to her, he could see her eyes weren't focused.

Mikasa blinked weakly, as if snapping out of a trance. "E-Eren...? How..did I..get here?", she asked then...causing Eren's heart to sink.

"You mean...you don't remember walking in? Or what you said?", asked Eren.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide in alarm then, as she placed a hand to her forehead. "Do you sleepwalk?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"No...I don't...I just...", suddenly Mikasa staggered, and gripped the edge of the wall for support as she felt severe dizziness.

She exhaled heavily, everything fuzzy around her. "Mikasa!", Eren's tone grew urgent, he then wheeled back over to his bed where the Emergency call button was.

Just as he pressed it, Mikasa released a cry of pain, and collapsed onto her knees on the floor, clutching her chest. This time...was far worse.

The last time Eren saw her in pain, she was holding back her cries...not wanting to worry him. This time...she was nearly screaming.

"MIKASA!", without thinking...only knowing he had to get to her side as quick as possible, Eren lunged out of his wheelchair, ignored the pain in his legs, and collapsed at her side, on his knees.

"Mikasa...hang in there!", Eren took her hand, and Mikasa leaned into his arms, shaking badly and crying in pain.

"E-Eren...it hurts..m-make it..stop...please!", she pleaded, and released another agonized cry of pain, as Eren held her gently, holding her hand as she squeezed it tightly.

She grimaced in pain, panting for air, as they both heard Rubi and a doctor hurrying toward the room.

By the time Rubi and the doctor got Mikasa into the ER and onto a bed, she had lost consciousness. Eren was forced to wait out. A nurse had helped him back into his wheelchair, and was kind enough to get him coffee and let him wait outside.

Inside the room, Rubi and the doctor got to work. "It's cardiac arrest again...it's only been 7 weeks since her last...she'll need a CRT", the doctor confirmed anxiously, as he monitored Mikasa's heart.

Rubi nodded, her eyes terrified but she stayed focused. The doctor prepared anesthesia to make sure Mikasa would remain asleep during the procedure.

Once she was out, he began to make an incision on her upper chest, near her left arm. He implanted the pacemaker and continued.

Eren waited for a while outside the room. He knew it had to be cardiac again...and knowing this only made him feel physically ill with worry.

Mikasa...just had that 7 weeks ago...so close together. He wondered if she blacked out the first time like just now...

Finally, after two hours...the door opened and the doctor stepped out. "How is she? Is she okay?", demanded Eren fearfully, he nearly stood out of his wheelchair..but the pain in his legs reminded him not to.

The doctor held up his hand calmly. "Relax, she's doing okay right now. She's unconscious but the CRT was a success...it will give her some relief for the time being", he replied softly.

Eren relaxed a bit, but still looked worried. "Can I see her...?", he asked.

"She needs to rest tonight...but you can see her in the morning", the doctor assured him. Eren nodded, although didn't move from where he was.

The door opened again, and Rubi stepped out. Eren's eyes grew worried, he saw tears in her eyes. She tried to hide it.

"Rubi...?", he started worriedly. Rubi choked back a sob, and wiped her eyes, not showing her face to him.

"My sister's resting...you can see her tomorrow, Jaeger...", she started. "No..I know that, the doctor told me...but...I feel so useless right now...is there..anything else I can do?", asked Eren.

Rubi bit her lip. She still felt angry at Eren about the..affair. Especially due to her sister's health. But it didn't change the fact he was the one who saved her tonight...by pressing that call button.

"You were...out of your wheelchair when we found you both. It was halfway across the room...did you..?", she asked then.

"Yeah..I had to get to her. I pressed the call button first..and just...gritted my teeth through the pain...", Eren admitted.

Rubi swallowed hard. "Tomorrow is February 10th...it's my sister's birthday. Ever since she found out how sick she was...and that...it was terminal...she's forbidden anyone from celebrating it...but, I think she'd love something from you", she admitted then.

Eren blinked. "Okay..I'll go to the gift shop! I'll spend all night there!", he said then, determined. "Ah, Jaeger...you should rest though!", Rubi called after him, but he wheeled away down the hall.

Eren spent all night in the gift shop all right, he scanned each and every shelf carefully. He remembered Mikasa saying how much she loved cats.

So he found a small black and white plush TY cat. He picked that out, and went to look at the flowers. He gazed at all the different kinds.

One stood out to him...beautiful purple flowers. He saw they were called "Bellflowers" from the tag. Their color...reminded him a bit of Mikasa's eyes. The violet tint they had in them.

Since he had gotten a cheap deal on Amazon for the book he got her for Christmas, he was able to afford these gifts.

By the time he was finished, it was already nearly daylight outside. He saw it was 7 in the morning, and realized he spent 2 hours browsing the gift shop.

The bouquet of Bellflowers was a small one so they were easy to carry. He wheeled back to Mikasa's room. He swallowed hard...nervous to enter at first.

But he slowly turned the knob, and wheeled himself in. He quietly shut the door behind him, to see Mikasa on the bed.

She was asleep still, hooked up to an IV, and a heart monitor. It was beeping steadily. Eren wheeled up to her bedside quietly. He gently placed the Bellflowers in the vase on the nightstand, and set the plush cat beside it.

He got a good look at her now...and his heart shattered. She was deathly pale, and her breathing was a bit weak.

He very gently took her hand in his, watching over her.

After several minutes, Mikasa stirred slowly. Her eyes opened a bit, and her head was still a bit foggy. "Mikasa..", Eren spoke softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Eren..?", Mikasa blinked, she sat up slowly. "What...happened?", she asked...she couldn't remember anything from last night.

"The doctor can explain it better..", Eren assured her. He pressed the call button, and the doctor came moments later with Rubi.

"Miki..", Rubi's eyes filled with relief to see her sister was awake, she approached, and they hugged gently.

"Sis...what happened?", asked Mikasa weakly, as the girls gently broke apart. "You had cardiac arrest...again. Sweetheart, do you remember anything?", the doctor asked worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "You had a bad blackout...worse than your last one. You had to have a CRT, an pacemaker has been implanted in your chest, it'll give you some relief", the doctor replied.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she looked down, and felt her upper chest...feeling the lump under her skin. "I had...surgery?", she asked.

"Yes...and you're alive because of Eren. He called for help the minute you collapsed, and pretty much bloody jumped out of his wheelchair to be at your side...", Rubi added.

Mikasa's eyes widened, she looked at Eren. "Eren...you...saved me?", she asked, in shock. "Of course I did, Mika...I wasn't going to just leave you laying there", he told her, taking her hand again.

The doctor and Rubi decided to let them have a moment alone, exiting the room.

"Eren..what...happened? Please...not knowing is...freaking me out a bit", Mikasa admitted, shakily. "You...came into my room actually. You didn't knock, I heard you outside it and told you to come in...", Eren paused...seeing Mikasa's expression of shock and even slight horror.

She really didn't remember any of it..she really was blacked out that entire time.

"I've never...walked around during a blackout before...", she confessed. Eren gently squeezed her hand, he could see she was frightened.

"You talked too...it started off as small talk but...you suddenly asked me to marry you...", Eren explained, and felt some color reach his cheeks as he said that last bit.

Mikasa turned bright red, and her eyes widened. "W-What...?!", she cried. "As badly as I wanted to say yes...I knew something was off. Your eyes and tone...you were so unfocused...so..right after that you snapped out of it a bit...and suddenly had pain and collapsed", Eren explained.

Mikasa looked down, still a bit red, collecting her thoughts. "I think I remember the chest pains...and I remember...you holding me...but...everything else is..black", she admitted.

She blinked then, seeing the gifts on the nightstand. She frowned.

"My sister told you it was my birthday...didn't she?", she asked then.

Eren sweat dropped a bit. "Yeah...but...I wanted to do something else...you can see them as get well gifts if you want", he replied.

Mikasa bit her lip. She went to reach for the cat, and Eren got it, handing it to her. Mikasa cuddled it close.

"Thank you...", she said in a soft voice. Eren smiled softly. She gazed into his eyes then. Eren knew what she was thinking.

She lay back down, still feeling exhusated. Eren pushed his wheelchair a bit closer, and leaned onto the bed so he could stand out of it.

He wasn't able to stand for long, so he leaned down, laying on top of her, but not crushing her, as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Mikasa closed her eyes, kissing him back, they both knew if they got caught like this...especially with Eren on top of her, Rubi would blow her top.

But...they didn't care. In that moment, they needed each other. Eren stroked her cheek, and moved his hand down to her chest. He blinked softly, feeling the lump under her skin where the pacemaker was.

"I..I know..its kind of gross...", Mikasa started, but Eren shushed her gently. "It doesn't bother me...as long as you're getting relief, I don't care if you look like a cyborg. You're gorgeous, baby...", he assured her.

Mikasa released a breathy chuckle, as they kissed one more time. Eren gently got off of her, and back into his wheelchair.

Mikasa gazed at him..she did look worn out. "Get some sleep Mika...I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere", he promised her.

Mikasa nodded. "I love you Eren..", she whispered, as she closed her eyes. "I love you too...", Eren smiled gently, he held her hand as she fell asleep.

Outside their room, Historia walked passed. She wasn't going to Eren's room though. She walked down the hallway, and spotted Ymir doing some paperwork.

"Ymir...", she bit her lip. Ymir blinked, and she looked up. "Historia..", she said quietly. Historia smiled, some color reaching her cheeks.

"The halls are empty...", she said then. Ymir grinned. She stood up, and the two suddenly embraced, and kissed deeply. Ymir lifted Historia up, closing her office door as they continued to make out.

The two had began an affair...it was a relationship Historia's parents wouldn't have approved of. Thus why it was being kept a secret for now.

Historia knew Eren didn't love her...and in all true honesty, she didn't love him either. Not in that way.

Over the next few days, Mikasa's recovery was slow. Eren visited her every day, and they began to listen to music together on his laptop.

They were listening to "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" on shared earbuds. In between lyrics, Mikasa sang...her voice was still gorgeous, despite how ill she was.

It was a perfection of hers that couldn't be damaged. "I apologize if my voice is horrid..", Eren admitted sheepishly.

Mikasa smiled, nuzzling into him a bit on the bed. "It's fine...", she assured him. "It seriously is sad such an amazing soundtrack was put on such a crappy movie", Eren admitted.

"Don't even get me started on that 50 shades trash...it actually insults me some of my most favorite songs are on that movie", Mikasa admitted. Eren smiled...he noticed, since her pacemaker was making her better.

It wasn't...the cure, she still needed a transplant. But...her breathing was better, and he was seeing a much more relaxed side of her.

She had become a bit more open...and...happy. Eren watched and listened as she sang. He wanted...to see her continue to be this happy.

He wanted to see her continue to blossom...just like a bellflower.

But they still both knew...despite things going good at the moment...Spring was coming. And...even with a CRT, Mikasa was still dying.

For now...they didn't focus on that. If they did..they'd ruin their time together. Whatever time they had left.

"I was thinking...of writing a song", Mikasa confessed then, as the song ended. "Yeah?", asked Eren curiously.

"I don't have it put together yet...but...I've started to write some lyrics", Mikasa admitted. "Really? Can I hear them?", asked Eren eagerly. Mikasa smiled softly.

"I want to wait until its perfect, if that's okay", she said. "I understand...I can't wait to hear it", Eren said softly.

When evening came, Rubi had the night off from the hospital. Before she left though, she went to see Mikasa.

She entered the room, and paused. Her sister was fast asleep in bed, and Eren was asleep at her bedside. His head was resting on the edge of her bed, their hands still holding each other's.

Rubi's eyes softened. She knew the doctor would check on them often tonight...she also came to realize Eren and Mikasa wouldn't be attempting sex again anytime soon.

It was clearly an impulse thing...Mikasa knew she was dying...so that's why she and Eren...just one time.

Rubi exited the room, and soon left the hospital. She walked down the dark street to her home. Her thoughts raced, biting her lip.

This...wasn't fair. Her sister had finally found love...and she was going to die in just a few months. It was cruel...Mikasa deserved to be happy.

She deserved to live with Eren...get married. Rubi stopped then, wiping her eyes. She blinked, and saw a closed store across the street.

It was an expensive jewelry store. Rubi stood there, starring at it. The only thing preventing her little sister from getting that needed transplant...was money.

Alot of money. Money neither of them would have. Rubi may be a nurse, but she wasn't a surgeon...so her pay wasn't near enough.

She glared a bit then. She walked across the street, and up to the store's door. She looked around, to make sure no one was watching.

The streets appeared deserted. She took a deep breath, and removed her hair pin. She knelt down, and began to unlock the door.

"All about the tumblers...", she whispered to herself, and within seconds the door opened. The alarm began to blare...but Rubi knew she had 3 minutes. That's all she needed.

She hurried over to the cashier. Just as she was looking around for a way to bust it open, when she heard a voice.

"Nurse Rubi?", a figure stood in the doorway. Rubi jumped, her eyes wide and terrified. She then saw it was Armin.

"Armin..?", she blinked. "I mean...I had no idea your night job was thieving..", Armin joked, approaching her.

"This isn't what it...looks like...", Rubi began, terrified. Armin studied her expression. "I know...but this isn't the way, Rubi...your sister needs you at the hospital, not in jail...", he reasoned then.

Rubi swallowed hard. "C'mon...", Armin took her hand, and they hurried out of there. They got far enough just in time before the police arrived.

"Why...did you help me..well stop me?", asked Rubi, as they hid in the back ally. "I know you're desperate...I know how sick your sister is. Eren and I...well..since he lost his memory we're not close anymore, but we still talk...", Armin explained.

"But Rubi...stealing isn't the way. Your sister wouldn't want that for you...we'll figure out a way to get the money...I promise", Armin said then. Rubi looked at him, she swallowed hard.


	6. Relapse

**Author's Note: URGENT! Since Fanfiction STILL hasn't fixed the email notification glitch, please be sure to check my page weekly for updates until they fix the bug. Apologizes for late update again guys, it seems since my youtube channel is so busy, plus I'm writing Torn Before His Honor at the same time, expect updates to be more every 7 days or 10 days rather than every few days. There will be only two chapters left of this fic after this one, so hope you're all enjoying!**

Armin and Rubi were sitting in the 24 hour diner, having coffee. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Rubi bit her lip, as Armin drank some coffee.

"That was my first time...before you say anything. I've never...robbed before", she said then, in a hushed voice.

"You seemed really skilled for an amateur", Armin pointed out softly. "I watch a show called Once Upon A Time...the main character is a bails-bond woman...and I googled it", Rubi explained.

Armin gave a small chuckle. "I see...believable. So..your sister, her health's getting worse, right?", he asked, his tone turning serious.

Rubi's eyes darkened, biting her lip. "She needed a CRT...but..she's getting worse. Alot of people say things like..well you're a nurse, you should have the money...", she started.

"But...I'm a nurse, not a surgeon. Money's limited...when you put together our rent, bills, food, Mikasa's current treatment...every time we start to save up money for a sooner surgery, her health relapses and the insurance takes it", she explained, her voice cracked.

Armin's eyes softened. "I understand...", he started. Rubi slightly glared.

"Do you? Last I heard, your family are extremely wealthy. I see the fancy and expensive clothes your sister wears...", she pointed out, bitterly.

Armin looked down a bit. "Yeah..it's true. We're filthy rich...but I'm the black sheep of the family. They wouldn't let me touch that money unless they were dead", he revealed then. Rubi blinked.

"You see, I share very different views from them. That's why Eren and I were such close friends. Historia and I get along but...our parents favor her over me. I was the unexpected twin...my family has these weird old fashioned superstitions...", he went on.

"The kind where having twins is bad luck..?", asked Rubi. "Yeah, especially if they're both genders. Historia was always our parents' little royal princess, while I was the nerd kid who got bullied...Eren and I met when we were kids", Armin confessed.

"So...what would you do with the money if you had it?", asked Rubi "I'd use it to help people...your sister included", Armin admitted.

"You seem..really sweet. Please...can we just...keep tonight between us? If I lost my job as a nurse...my sister, she...who knows what bitchy nurse she'd get stuck with...", Rubi pleaded then.

"Your secret's safe with me, I promise", Armin assured her. Rubi nodded, exhaling in relief. "We'll figure something out...I know Eren loves Mikasa deeply..and I want to see him happy", Armin added. Rubi blinked.

"But...what about your sister? I mean...being Historia's brother, wouldn't you want to kick Eren's bloody teeth in for having an affair?", she asked.

Armin gave a small ironic laugh. "I would, if Historia was heartbroken at all", he said then. Rubi's eyes widened a bit as she listened.

"It was an arranged engagement after all...Historia not only doesn't love Eren in that way...she doesn't like _guys_. She's a lesbian..", Armin said. Rubi looked surprised, dumbfounded even.

"Seriously?", she gawked at him. Armin nodded. "She puts up with the engagement since its our parents who arranged it...but its all an act. My sister's an amazing actress...so...it was easy to believe it", he continued.

Rubi looked down. "Well...I guess that eases some of that tension", she took a sip of coffee. "Look..I'm not sure how yet, but I'll help you. If I can somehow help with getting the money...", Armin started.

Rubi's eyes softened. "I couldn't ask that of you...its so much money. And so little time..", Rubi's voice went cracked as she said this.

"How little?", asked Armin. He leaned forward a bit, worried. Rubi swallowed hard.

"The CRT will give her relief but..she isn't going to last to Spring...we only have...maybe until April or May...and if she collapses one more time...it'll be much sooner...", she replied. Armin bit his lip worriedly, nodding.

"Okay..I understand. I promise I'll try to help", he assured her. Rubi nodded softly, tears in her eyes. Armin offered her a tissue.

Rubi took it, as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you Armin...", she said shakily and grateful.

A few weeks soon passed, and it was nearly March already. Mikasa was in her room in bed, with Eren. It was morning, and the two were reading some manga.

"I'm surprised you're into this type of manga, Mikasa", Eren confessed, both were very red. Mikasa blushed, as they flipped the page.

They were reading a pretty edgy manga that had violence, gore, nudity, and sex. It counted as lowkey hentai in some chapters.

"It's not ALL this stuff, there's an amazing romance that goes on in between all of this...I just like that it doesn't shy away from reality", admitted Mikasa softly.

"Yeah? You mean like those romance mangas that are magical girl and cute like?", asked Eren. "Ugh, yes exactly. I can't stand those...they give off the illusion everything is sunshine and rainbows, and that the only problem a relationship ever has is the two being too shy to confess their feelings", Mikasa said, as she flipped the page.

"In this story, the couple have to get through this war to be together. Any time they do have a chance, they make love since they know it may be their last...I love the chapter when the female lead gets shot, and the male lead is able to save her but...its a moment where he almost loses her...", Mikasa went on.

Eren smiled softly. He was so happy to see her feeling better since she got a CRT. In fact, one couldn't even tell she was terminally ill today.

She got so excited about showing her manga to Eren when Rubi offered to bring it over. "So it's a romance drama, but its realistic", Eren stated, flipping through the pages.

"Yes...I will admit the author adds one too many sex scenes, but its because he used to only draw and write hentai before wanting to do an actual story", Mikasa nodded.

"Do you like any mainstream anime or manga?", asked Eren curiously, since what Mikasa had was fairly underground.

She thought for a moment. "I guess Tokyo Ghoul is good...I also liked A Silent Voice, and Wolf Children", she confessed.

Eren blinked. He couldn't remember if he was a fan of anime or not. None of the titles she said rung a bell to him.

Mikasa glanced up from her manga, checking the time. "Do you need medicine, Mika?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Oh...no...I mean, yes but...I'm starving", confessed Mikasa, biting her lip. Eren looked a bit surprised by this, but also relieved.

"Really?! That's..that's good! You have an appetite...you want me to get you something from the cafeteria?", he fussed.

Mikasa smiled softly. "My sister should have breakfast in here soon...it's okay", she assured him. After a few seconds though, her belly growled.

She blushed a bit and Eren smiled. "I'll get you something from the vending machine, baby", he kissed her forehead, and got his cane. His legs were finally getting better, and he was able to start walking with a cane.

His head was better too as far as his concussion, and so were his ribs. In fact, physically he was doing so much better.

As long as he continued to do okay mentally, despite the memory loss, he'd be able to get discharged as soon as May.

As Eren limped into the waiting room, he approached the vending machine, and picked out a small bag of Doritos and a cold bottle of Iced tea for Mikasa.

As he reached down to grab the bottle, he noticed an office door open. It had a sign that said "Office Personal ONLY" and to his confusion, Historia stepped out. "Historia?", he blinked, looking at her.

"Oh..Eren!", Historia looked flustered, fixing her hair, she even appeared a bit sweaty, her top not fully buttoned.

"What were you..doing in there?", asked Eren. "N-Nothing...I mean, just discussing things with Nurse Ymir..", Historia answered quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Eren didn't say anything. He knew something had to be up..because Historia rarely visited him anymore, and she didn't seem to throw a fuss about him spending so much time with Mikasa.

Although it didn't make things any less awkward between the two. "You're...walking", Historia commented after a few seconds of extremely awkward silence.

"Oh..yeah...still limping but...yeah..physical therapy every afternoon", Eren replied. "You have a support partner?", asked Historia.

"Mikasa...she's been feeling better since her CRT, so she's been coming with me...", Eren admitted.

"I see..that's good", Historia said, biting her lip. Eren nodded, shuffling his feet a bit. "Well, I have to...", Historia started.

"Y-Yeah, me too um...yea", Eren said as well. He shook his head, wishing he suddenly had a new case of amnesia to forget such an exchange happened.

He went back to Mikasa's room. After she had her snack, Rubi came in with breakfast. For the first time in months, Mikasa ate everything.

She usually ate very little since her illness made her appetite iffy, but this time she ate everything. "Bloody hell sis, where'd this come from?", asked Rubi surprised.

Mikasa shrugged. "I don't know...I just felt so starving this morning", she confessed. "That's a good thing, right?", Eren asked Rubi, as he rubbed his girlfriend's back.

Rubi bit her lip, hesitating at first. She studied her sister hard. "Sis..? You're starring", Mikasa noticed, looking confused.

Rubi blinked. "Oh, sorry...its nothing..", she shook her head...no..that...wasn't possible. She was just being paranoid.

By the afternoon, Eren had physical therapy. He usually met with Mikasa but she wasn't there like she normally was.

He blinked, worried. Mikasa always showed up with him to this...sometimes she even showed up before him.

The instructor led Eren in like usual, and when he was halfway through his session, the door opened. "Eren, I'm sorry!", Mikasa cried, hurrying over.

"Mikasa..! No, hey it's okay...don't run...are you all right?!", Eren asked her fearfully, worried she may have had an attack.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine...I'm sorry I'm late..", Mikasa assured him quickly, as she sat by him, taking his hand.

Eren studied her, worried. She looked pale. "Mika, you're not fine. What happened?", he demanded, worriedly. He could see right through her.

Mikasa bit her lip, hesitating. "It's nothing Eren, I just..was feeling nauseous earlier and threw up. I think my body isn't used to having such a big meal", she explained.

Eren exhaled in relief. "That's all? I was afraid you...well...you know...you should stay in bed if you got a stomachache", he advised her softly.

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm okay now, it died down", she moved a bit closer, as she helped him with his physical therapy.

Unfortunately for Eren, his physical therapy instructor wasn't what one would call friendly. She was an impatient middle aged woman who was often too firm and it got on Mikasa's nerves badly.

"C'mon now Eren, just four more leg lifts", she insisted firmly. Eren gritted his teeth a bit painfully, squeezing Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa watched him, her face filled with worry. "You can do it Eren...", she encouraged him softly, as Eren managed to lift his legs straight up one time, then a second.

He struggled hard on the third time, starting to sweat a bit even, panting. Mikasa frowned, worriedly. "That's enough", she insisted then.

"No, four times. Or he'll never be able to walk again", the instructor insisted coldly. "He's exhausted! He did it three times, that's plenty! My sister's a nurse here, I know how this goes", Mikasa snapped, protectively.

"Mikasa, I can do it...", Eren started, although he was unsure. His legs were killing him bad, like they had been set on fire.

He attempted to try and do it again, but only got his legs up halfway before wincing and even groaning in pain.

"That's a poor attempt, Jaeger", the instructor shook her head. Mikasa suddenly glared. "No offense, but I'd like to see you get up and walk like its nothing after having your legs crushed in a car accident", she snapped.

The instructor glared, grabbing her clipboard. "That's all for today", she sneered, walking off. Mikasa glared after her, as Eren caught his breath.

"Bitch", she muttered under her breath, causing Eren to laugh then. Mikasa smiled softly, glad to see him laugh a bit.

"Are you okay, Eren? Don't ever push yourself", Mikasa asked him worriedly. "I'm fine, Mika...thank you", he smiled softly. Mikasa smiled weakly.

By late at night, things were quiet in the hospital. Eren was asleep, and for once it was silent. Some of the halls were dark, and Rubi was sitting at her desk with a small lamp on, going over paperwork.

In the dark hall, Mikasa's room door suddenly opened slowly. Mikasa stepped out of her room, she was gripping the wall for support.

Her eyes were blank, and so was her mind. She was shaky, sweaty and her breathing was very labored. She had been resting peacefully most of the night...but without her even being aware, another blackout was happening.

But..this one was different. She wasn't having chest pains, instead her heart was beating very slowly. She felt extremely weak and heavy.

Despite the fact she was having a blackout...a part of her subconscious...was telling her, guiding her to get to Eren...to see him one last time.

Her heart beat only got slower. Even though Eren was right next door to her, she barely made it into the hall..when she collapsed hard.

Slipping into unconsciousness, she lay on the floor on her side, her heart beat dropping slow and slower.

When Eren woke the next morning, he sat up and stretched in bed. It felt much warmer since it was already nearly March, Spring arriving. Most of the snow outside had melted as well.

As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the door opened. Eren blinked, to see it was Ymir. "Nurse Ymir?", he asked.

Ymir bit her lip...her expression appeared one of grim, and stressed. "Eren Jaeger...", she approached his bedside.

"What is it?", asked Eren, confused. "I was...sent here by Rubi. Um...", Ymir actually paused, trying to find the right way to put it.

Eren's eyes widened then..his heart sunk. "Is it Mikasa?! What's wrong?! What happened?!", he demanded then, fearfully, sitting up more.

Ymir hesitated again. "Eren...Mikasa...she collapsed late last night. We found her in the hall right outside her room...", she revealed then.

Eren's heart sunk, as he felt panic rise within him. "Is she okay now...?", he asked, grasping on a small glimmer of hope.

Ymir shook her head. Eren froze up..and for a moment felt sick...half expecting to hear..the worst...that she was dead.

"She's..not okay, Eren. She was technically dead when we found her...her heart stopped. Rubi and the doctor were able to resuscitate her with shocks and CPR..but it's been a long night. She's...alive but she's on her death bed. Her heart is still very weak and uneven, and she hasn't woken up yet...there's a slight possibility she's in a coma...", Ymir explained then.

Eren didn't say anything, he had gone into shock, his eyes wide. He placed a hand over his own heart, feeling like he may vomit.

"W-Why...how...", he started, his voice hoarse. "She had a relapse...it's...not uncommon. The CRT wasn't the cure...it was just to give her relief. In a way, it masked just how much worse her health was getting..", Ymir replied grimly.

Eren once again...could barely find words. "I need to see her...please", he pleaded then, reaching for his cane. Ymir nodded, helping him.

She led him not into Mikasa's usual room, but on another floor, in the Critical Care Unit. As Ymir led him through the corridors, Eren went pale with horror at the type of floor it was.

There were elderly people dying in their rooms, children with cancer, and newborns in incubators...it was the worst floor Mikasa could be on.

Ymir led Eren to room #102. "Please...I have to ask you to remain calm when you see her...", she added. Eren nodded shakily. He entered...and his heart sunk at the sight.

Mikasa was in the bed, unconscious. The bed was adjusted more like a recliner, and she had oxygen on her face.

It wasn't something like an oxygen mask, it was a full bag of air, tubes in her mouth and nostrils. She also was hooked up to an IV, that gave her fluids and monitored her heart.

On the screen, the lines were very uneven, and the beeping noise was slow and weak. She looked extremely pale, white as a ghost. Her breathing was weak and shallow.

This...this couldn't be happening..she..she was fine. She had been _fine._ She was smiling, laughing, reading manga, even telling off the instructor.

Eren staggered a bit, in complete and utter shock and horror. He slowly approached her bedside, sitting down.

"M-Mikasa...", he whispered, horrified. He gently took her hand, which was stabbed with IV needles and tape.

Her hand felt cold, and limp. It was...the coldest her hand ever felt. It made Eren's stomach flip completely...she felt...like a soulless body.

"M-Mikasa...oh god...please...hang in there, please sweetie..", he pleaded softly, as tears filled his eyes. He kissed her hand softly.

"Come back to me...please baby. Please...you're strong Mika, you can do this...I know you can fight this...", he whispered softly, as he stroked her hair gently.

Mikasa remained unconscious, no changes in her breathing or heart. She was too far gone even for Eren to reach her.

He choked back a sob and realized..this could be it. She could slip away at any second. He took her hand again, and exhaled shakily.

"Mikasa...I want you to know...in case you...in case you don't wake up...I love you so very much. Ever since I woke up and lost my memory, you're the only person who makes sense...who I want to be with...and if you...", he choked back a sob, his lip trembling.

"If you...feel like you're starting to slip away...", he froze, and broke then. He sobbed heavily, holding onto her hand, tears soaking his face.

"J-Just...please..try to remember me...because...if you make it through this..I'm not just going to be there..I'm going to marry you...everything else be damned, my engagement, the money...screw it all...I don't have my parents anymore...I..if you go...my life is over...", he said shakily.

He released a shaky breath, as he stood, and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, Mika...", he whispered tearfully.

At the front desk, Rubi was sat at her computer. She was looking down at something, and had been eerily silent and still for a while now.

Ymir came over. "Rubi...", she started nervously. Rubi shook badly, right on the edge of snapping. "Rubi...we should...consider phoning some...", Ymir bit her lip.

"Funeral homes...just in case...so that way...you know..we're prepared", she started slowly. Rubi remained silent.

She was slowly rocking herself back and fourth. Ymir hesitated, worried. "I...I'm sorry about this Rubi...we both knew this day was going to come though...", she added.

Without warning, Rubi suddenly got up. Shaking furiously, she punched the wall, creating a large dent in it, making a nearby younger nurse jump.

Ymir blinked...something else seemed off. "I can't talk about this right now, Ymir...", Rubi said, shakily. She gripped the wall, and then left the room.

Ymir glanced over at Rubi's desk. She blinked, seeing some test results from Mikasa's blood work last night.

She picked it up, read it over...and her heart dropped. Under the blood test records, a small part was highlighted.

 **EXTRA TESTINGS:**

ANEMIA: NEGATIVE

STDS: NEGATIVE

LOW BLOOD SUGAR: NEGATIVE

BLOOD CLOTS: NEGATIVE

 **PREGNANT: POSITIVE**


	7. Hope

**Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go guys! I really hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites!**

The first thing she heard was soft, steady beeping. Her head was killing her as well. Slowly, ever so slowly Mikasa's eyes opened. Her eyelids felt heavy as led, and she felt awful.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so weak...it was like she was being weighed down by an entire boulder.

As her vision focused, she turned her head slightly and saw her sister watching over her. Mikasa's eyes softened.

Rubi was looking down, her eyes tearful. She didn't see Mikasa was awake. Very weakly, Mikasa moved her hand, and reached for her sister's cheek.

Rubi's eyes widened, and she looked at Mikasa. Her eyes filled with relief and shock. "Hey...", Mikasa spoke, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Hey you..! Oh god...Miki...", Rubi broke down then, as she kissed her sister's hand, sobbing badly.

"Sis...don't cry...I'm here...I'm...still here...", Mikasa soothed her. She tried to move more, but was unable too.

"Did I...black out again?", she asked weakly. Rubi sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Yes...really badly this time Miki...you needed...CPR and everything...", she answered shakily.

Mikasa's eyes widened a bit in horror...having no memory of it. Then..she felt her heart sink further. "Eren!", she sat up urgently, looking around for him.

"Mikasa! Easy! Don't move!", cried Rubi fearfully. As Mikasa sat up, she blinked. Her hand felt something on her belly.

She lifted her top up slightly, to see medical circle stick pads on her belly, that were attached to some sort of monitor she didn't recognize.

"Sis...what is this...?", she slowly asked. Rubi froze up. She couldn't look her little sister in the face. She slowly got up, and clicked a button on the monitor.

After a second..a sound filled the room. A small beating sound...like a heartbeat. Mikasa's eyes widened...and the sound drowned out everything else for her.

A tiny heartbeat..coming from her womb. Her hands went to her stomach, as she turned white from shock.

"N-No...sis...please..don't tell me...", she began, looking at Rubi. Rubi swallowed hard.

"You're two months pregnant, Miki...", she revealed.

Mikasa's eyes remained wide in shock. She felt her own weak heart sink, as it dawned upon her. Suddenly...her material instincts kicked in full force.

"Rubi...! We have to...I need to have that transplant! Today! NOW!", she pleaded then, urgently as she gripped her sister's front.

Rubi froze, in shock. All this time...Mikasa accepted she was going to die. But now that she was with child...that acceptance was gone. Instantly erased.

"Sis...", Rubi's voice cracked. "I can't...we can't...a-afford it..", she said shakily. "We have to find a way...! Sis please..there has to be something...I can't let my baby die!", Mikasa pleaded, her tone urgent.

Rubi closed her eyes, tears filling them. She couldn't look at Mikasa. Mikasa shook badly, as she looked down.

"Maybe...maybe I can hold out...just to have her...", she started.

"YOU CAN'T!", Rubi snapped then, causing Mikasa to flinch. "Mikasa...you can't hold out...! You were technically dead for a few seconds last night...its a miracle you didn't miscarry! Honestly there's still a chance you could, that's why you're on a fetal monitor!", Rubi said, shakily.

Mikasa fell silent, as Rubi shook hard. "WHY?! Why did you...have sex with Eren?! Unprotected?! What were you thinking, Mikasa?!", she demanded, frustrated.

Mikasa looked away, tears in her eyes. "I wasn't...I...I just...wanted to be with him one night...", she answered.

"And now look at the bloody mess we're in!", Rubi cried...she was frustrated. It was bad enough she had to accept her sister's death..but now this...this made things ten times harder.

The last thing Rubi wanted to see...was her sister miscarrying and covered in blood as she died.

Mikasa fell silent, she looked down. Her hands hadn't left her stomach, listening to her baby's heart beat on the monitor.

Rubi exhaled shakily, standing up. "Mikasa...we should...consider an abor-", Rubi started to say the word, but Mikasa cut her off.

"DON'T!", she snapped then, her hands pressed firmly to her stomach, hugging herself like a protective mother.

Rubi froze, her eyes softened. "Please...sis..just...leave me alone...", Mikasa pleaded, her voice shaky. Rubi bit her lip, she went to turn the sound off the fetal monitor.

"Leave it on..please", Mikasa requested then...the sound comforted her. Rubi nodded, and silently left the room.

Mikasa leaned back against her pillows. Her hands caressed her belly softly as she listened to the baby's heart beat.

She...was pregnant. There was a life growing inside of her..her and Eren's baby. This...she couldn't let this baby die.

She gently gripped her stomach, tears sparkling in her eyes as she released a shaky breath.

"Listen to me little one...she doesn't know how yet, but mommy's gonna protect you...I don't care what happens to me...I'm going to make sure you survive. One way or another sweetie...I promise you", Mikasa spoke softly to her tummy, as her thoughts raced.

She gazed up at the ceiling then, her heart beating faster. "I accepted...it was my time. I accepted it...as much as it hurt...I was ready to die. But then...", she spoke.

"You...you just had to bring Eren into my life...you just...", her fists clenched, shaking badly now.

"WAS THIS YOUR PLAN FOR ME?!", she suddenly screamed...it was obvious she was speaking to God in her own way.

"Is this IT?! What is this, some big cosmic JOKE?! Leaving my sister alone wasn't cruel enough...bringing Eren into my life wasn't even the last straw...now...THIS?!", she cried, her hands going back to her stomach.

Her tone got shaky, and her voice became cracked. "I'm begging you...please...just..let me live long enough to have this baby...if nothing else...please...my baby...deserves a chance...don't make her pay for Eren's and my mistake!", she pleaded tearfully.

She choked back a sob, curled up, hugging her belly. "Please...", she sobbed, as she cried into her knees.

Rubi heard the entire thing, she was standing outside the room, her back pressed against the door. Her eyes were wide in horror and shock.

"Oh Miki...", she cried tearfully, sinking into a feeling of despair.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she felt tears stream down her face. She knew...she had to tell Eren. But...she didn't know how the hell she could.

Later that day, Mikasa heard her door open. She was laying on her back, in a reclined position. Her white blanket hid her belly, and the evidence she was hooked up to a fetal monitor.

"Mikasa...? Mikasa!", Eren's heart dropped in relief, seeing she was awake. He hurried over to her side, and they kissed softly.

Mikasa gripped his hand, as he stroked her hair. When she got a good look at him, Mikasa could see he hadn't slept.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked pale. "Eren...when was the last time you slept?", asked Mikasa weakly.

Eren gave a tired chuckle. "Doesn't matter...I...Mikasa...I thought I lost you...", he confessed, shakily. Mikasa bit her lip, she looked down grimly.

"Mika...what is it...?", asked Eren worriedly, seeing her expression. Mikasa was barely able to look him in the eye.

She sat up a bit, exhaling shakily. "Eren...I...I'm pregnant", she revealed then. Eren froze...it took him a moment to process what she just said.

And when it did...his heart dropped to his gut. He turned ghost white, his eyes widening. "W-What...?", he starred at her in disbelief.

"I'm...2 months pregnant...", Mikasa removed her blanket, showing Eren her stomach was hooked up to the fetal monitor.

Eren froze...that beeping he was hearing when he first walked in...it wasn't Mikasa's heart...it was their baby's.

"No...Mikasa...you can't be...this...", he started, going into shock. Mikasa looked down. "I won't..survive long enough to have her...unless I can have the transplant done this month...I...", she revealed.

Eren continued to stare at her, in complete shock. "And...even if I could have one...there's no guarantee the baby will survive that...", she added grimly.

Suddenly..Eren felt his blood boil. This...this wasn't fair. It wasn't right...it was downright cruel. Mikasa didn't deserve this...they didn't deserve this.

He had to do SOMETHING...he had to save them. He glared dangerously. "Wait here!", he growled then, as he got up, hurrying out.

"Eren..!", cried Mikasa, going to reach out for him, but she winced, gritting her teeth as she got some chest pain. She clutched it, grimacing.

Eren entered the hospital corridor. He glared, seeing Mikasa's doctor. Her doctor was chatting with a fellow co worker, they didn't hear or see Eren when suddenly...

"GIVE HER THE SURGERY!", Eren had slammed the doctor against the wall, his arm pressing firmly against the doctor's throat, glaring madly.

"E-EREN! Calm down...!", the doctor started, struggling. It was obvious Eren was nearly healed physically by his grip.

"Don't you tell me to CALM DOWN! She's pregnant...you HAVE to save her! Screw money...I want you to get her prepped for surgery, and give her a new heart! NOW!", Eren demanded, shaking furiously.

"Eren..it doesn't work that way!", the doctor struggled, trying to force Eren off. "Of course it fucking doesn't! It's all about MONEY! What kind of world puts a price on a HEART of all things?! ANSWER ME!", Eren screamed angrily.

"EREN!", Rubi and Armin had hurried over, seeing him. "Eren, calm down! This isn't helping Mikasa!", Armin managed to pull Eren off, as Rubi bit her lip.

"Like hell! I don't see anyone else doing anything! She's out of time! When is someone going to step up?!", Eren asked angrily as the doctor caught his breath.

"You're her sister, Rubi! How has nothing been done when you're on staff?!", he asked then. Rubi froze, looking down as she was already filled with guilt.

"Eren, KNOCK IT OFF! That isn't fair!", Armin yelled then, getting defensive of Rubi. "You're one to talk! You claim to be my best friend, but you haven't done shit to help!", Eren growled.

Armin fell quiet, looking down. "It's not his fault Eren...his family won't let him touch their money...", Rubi growled quietly, protecting Armin.

Eren shook furiously, gritting his teeth. "Eren...we understand...but..unless someone pays up, our hands are tied...", the doctor spoke carefully.

"And the insurance...they won't pay sooner...", Rubi added quietly. Eren glared, shaking furiously. He then slammed his fist into the wall, creating a hole.

Rubi jumped, while Armin froze. "Where's...this insurance company?", asked Eren, glaring. "What are you going to do..?", asked Rubi.

"I'm going to force them to pay sooner", Eren growled. "Eren, hold on! You're not thinking straight...but...maybe we can do something there", Armin said then.

Eren looked at him. "Considering she's pregnant...they might be willing to pay sooner...its a long shot but..we can try", Armin explained.

Eren's eyes widened, he nodded. "Okay..yeah..let's do that", he said, calming down slightly. Rubi looked down, tears appearing in her eyes.

Eren swallowed hard. "I'm sorry...", he apologized..his tone did sound sincere. "It's all right...I know how you feel..", Rubi assured him.

Not wasting anytime, Eren and Armin left to go to the insurance company. Rubi returned to Mikasa's room.

"Is Eren all right?", asked Mikasa worriedly..scared he had lost it and got into trouble. "Yeah...lost his bloody mind for a moment...but Armin came up with an idea", Rubi answered softly.

"They're going to the insurance company...to see if they'll pay sooner, since you're pregnant...its a long shot...but...", Rubi explained.

Mikasa bit her lip, she gave a soft nod. Her hands hadn't left her belly. The sisters were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry sis...for snapping..and for...all of this", Mikasa said then. Rubi swallowed hard. "No..I'm sorry Miki...you're human. You found love...of course you wanted to get bloody laid, who can blame you?", Rubi said softly, wiping her eyes.

Mikasa choked back a tearful chuckle at her sister's boldness.

Things went south fast once Eren and Armin arrived at the insurance company. Not only were they forced to wait over an hour, but the receptionist refused to help them.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! What do you mean its not high enough priority?!", Eren yelled angrily.

"Sir, if you don't lower your voice, I'll have to call the police! She was set for a transplant in August, and that's how its staying", the woman answered cruelly.

"She'll be dead by then! Her and my child! So what good are you?!", Eren demanded angrily. The woman glared.

"I cannot help you, so I won't ask you again to leave", she growled. Eren glared, shaking madly. "Eren, let's go...you're no help to Mikasa if you're in prison", Armin insisted, anxiously.

Eren glared, but he nodded as they left. As they walked outside, Eren tensed. "Armin..there has to be...someone else who can help us. Please...anyone...", he pleaded.

Armin looked down. "There is...one more person we could ask but...", he shuffled his feet, averting his gaze.

"Who?!", Eren demanded, urgently. Armin looked at Eren. "Historia...", he answered. Eren froze, feeling his stomach churn.

No way...out of everyone, Historia was the last person to help him out. But..he had to try. If there was even a chance..it would work...and he could save Mikasa and their unborn baby...

"Armin, where does she live?", he asked then. "Here's her address...I think...its best you two talk alone", Armin admitted, handing it to Eren.

"All right...thank you. I'll take a cab", Eren decided, as he looked over the address. Armin nodded softly.

At Historia's mansion, she and Ymir were upstairs in her bedroom. It was extremely obvious how rich her family was. The sheets and pillow cases were satin, and there was staff on call 24/7.

The two were under the sheets, both fully undressed, having just finished making love.

Historia giggled a bit, as she nuzzled against Ymir. "If my parents walked in..I'm fairly certain they'd turn to stone", she admitted.

"After murdering me", Ymir grinned, as she stroked Historia's hair. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Lady Historia?", it sounded like the butler.

"Hide!", Historia pushed Ymir off the bed, she landed on the hard wood floor with a loud thud, as Historia covered herself up.

"Yes?", she asked, sweaty. "Lady Historia, you have a visitor. It's your fiancee, Eren", the butler told her as he opened the door.

"Eren...?", Historia blinked, confused and surprised. After getting dressed and fixing her hair, she went downstairs into the entrance hall where Eren was.

"Eren..what are you doing here?", asked Historia, folding her arms and frowning. "I'm sorry..I know I..have no right...after everything that's happened...", Eren started, nervously.

Historia remained quiet, listening.

"I...I need help. Please...Mikasa she...she's pregnant. She'll never survive long enough to have the baby...she needs a heart transplant. This week...", Eren said.

Historia's eyes widened in shock a bit. "She's..pregnant?", she asked. Eren tensed...he dreaded her reaction to that part.

He looked down. "I'm sorry Historia...I know..no apology I give you will be good enough...you have every right to turn me away. I just...was so confused when I woke up...Mikasa..she..she's been there and...I love her...so much...", he said shakily.

Historia looked down softly. "Actually Eren...I should be apologizing as well", she confessed. Eren blinked.

"I haven't been perfect angel myself...I...when I realized you wouldn't remember me...I started to fall for Ymir...and..we've been sleeping together", Historia confessed.

Eren's eyes widened, he gawked at her, surprised. "The marriage was arranged after all...the truth is..I really, really hate guys. I'm a lesbian...and...the way I feel about Ymir? Is just how you feel about Mikasa...", she continued.

"S-Seriously..? For real...?", Eren stammered, feeling a mix of shock and relief. "Yeah...so...I understand", she sighed softly then.

"Over $700 thousand, right?", she asked then. Eren's heart felt like it stopped at what she just said. "Y-Yeah...", he started to nod.

"My parents will have a fit, but so be it...", Historia approached a nearby table and began writing a check.

"Wait...are you...", Eren started to ask, his legs felt numb from the shock..was this really happening?

"Just promise me something...promise me, you truly love her. You want to be with her, and the baby", Historia said then, holding the written check.

"Yes! I promise you Historia...I love Mikasa...so much...words can't even express it...", he confessed. Historia nodded, she smiled and handed it to him.

Eren held it, seeing the check was for $800 thousand. He was speechless...beyond grateful. "Historia...thank you...thank you so much", he said, in shock.

"Don't thank me until she has the surgery...", Historia gave a kind smile. Eren nodded, and he sprinted out of there.

After he left, Ymir appeared. "You're too kind for your own good, Historia", she commented. "It's better this way...", Historia smiled, she then removed her engagement ring, and kissed Ymir deeply.

When Eren returned to the hospital, he ran down the corridor, ignoring the soreness in his legs. "MIKASA!", he yelled, tears of happiness in his eyes.

He saw Rubi exit Mikasa's room. "Eren?!", cried Rubi, seeing the urgency. "What happened?!", she cried as Eren stopped, to catch his breath.

"I got it...here", he handed Rubi the check. Rubi took it, read it over and her eyes grew wide. She even gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"T-This...Eren..is this real?! Are you certain?!", she cried, her heart skipping a beat. "Yes..!", Eren nodded, breathlessly.

"I need to tell Mikasa..", Eren looked inside her room, and he froze, going white. Mikasa was not looking good at all.

She was laying on her side, breathing heavily, soaked in sweat. "Mikasa...", Eren hurried to her side, taking her limp hand.

"She isn't doing so well Eren...she suddenly got very weak...I think she's due for another cardiac tonight...I'll get the doctor!", Rubi said, worriedly.

Eren nodded, as he gently kissed her hand. "Mika...baby girl...hey, come on...hang in there! We're so close...you're gonna get prepped for surgery now...I got the money", Eren said softly.

Mikasa didn't answer him, she felt so incredibly weak all of a sudden..she couldn't even open her eyes...like she was slipping away. Eren's voice seemed to drift further and further away as her body started to shut down.

"Mikasa...hey...don't give up yet! Not now! Come on sweetie..squeeze my hand...please", Eren pleaded, his heart sinking. He held her hand gently, as he waited for her to squeeze it, but her breathing only seemed to get weaker and slower.

Suddenly...the beeping on the fetal monitor became fast and frantic. She was dying...and losing the baby.


	8. Miracle

**Author's Note: Last chapter! I had so much fun writing this, and its halfway finished on Youtube! Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves and follows! My other Eremika fanfic, "It's Too Late" will be finished shortly as well. After that, I actually already have a new idea! I'm not sure if it will be a oneshot or a full fic yet, but I do have an idea. Hope you all enjoyed The Withering Bellflower!**

It was dead quiet in the emergency room. Aside from a phone call at the front desk once in a while, or a few people exiting and entering through doors, it was silent.

Although perhaps it just seemed silent to Eren, who was sitting near the ER doors. He was looking down, his heart pounding in fear.

He felt sick to his stomach with worry, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this waiting. Only an hour had passed...since Mikasa was prepped for surgery.

It was a four hour surgery total. However, due to the extremely weak condition Mikasa was in, and the distress the baby was experienced, the chances of them surviving the surgery was now quite low.

It was especially low for the baby. The doctor was honest, and admitted there's a 70 percent chance the baby won't make it, and only a 50 percent chance Mikasa will pull through.

They still had three hours to wait. The minutes drug on like hours for Eren...and the hours drug on for days.

He kept looking up at the doors, hoping for any sort of news or update. He kept picturing it...his Mikasa, unconscious on that cold table, her chest opened, her heart exposed, hooked up to so many machines...

If she didn't pull through...he knew..he couldn't live. After losing his memory...Mikasa was the only person that gave him a new reason to live.

Without her...his life was meaningless. Rubi, being a nurse, was in the surgery room. Armin had just come down from the cafeteria, bringing Eren some coffee. It was about 7 in the evening.

"Any news?", asked Armin, sitting next to Eren. Eren shook his head grimly. "No...nothing", he replied, as he took a sip.

Armin checked his watch. "We still got three hours to go...give it time", he said softly. Eren looked down, his eyes seeming to be somewhere else.

Armin's eyes softened. "You know..it's strange for me. To see you like this...", he admitted. Eren blinked, glancing at him.

"You don't remember this..but...you used to be the last person people expected to fall in love", Armin continued.

"Before I lost my memory...?", asked Eren.

"You were more interested in slacking off, playing video games...you were also a hothead in high school. Always picking a fight, and you never backed down. You were never interested in dating, even when Annie and I had gone out briefly...", Armin recalled.

"Of course...Annie did cheat on me, so I guess from your point of view, I can see why", he added. "But still...even when you found out you had to marry my sister...you really weren't into it. Being Historia's brother, I knew, she was the most attractive girl in school. Both guys and girls constantly sent her love letters, a guy in our class, Reiner was obsessed with her", he said.

"Despite how beautiful my sister is, and sweet...and even when not even knowing she's a lesbian, you still just...were not interested. So..I guess what I'm saying is..to see you like this..practically transformed into a loving family man...to see how worried you are for Mikasa, and the baby...its a bit shocking", Armin confessed.

"I'm not the same guy anymore...and its not just from losing my memory. Mikasa..she..she just..struck something within me..." Eren admitted.

Armin smiled softly. "Who knows, maybe you're just not into blondes", he joked lightly, trying to help Eren feel a bit better, knowing they had a long wait.

Eren remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Armin..were we...really friends?", he asked then. "Yeah...we were. We were like brothers...I hope...we can go back to that, in some way..", Armin replied.

Eren gave a small nod. "I want to try...you've been..so supportive, despite the fact..currently I barely know you...", he said.

Armin nodded gently. "She'll pull through, Eren...I have a feeling", he assured his friend. Eren didn't answer..he wanted to believe that.

But...seeing how weak she was...he was terrified.

After waiting another three hours, Eren was pacing nonstop. He kept sighing, growing anxious and impatient.

"It's been three hours...", he said shakily and fearfully. "Why haven't we heard anything yet?!", he demanded.

"It's only been 4 hours total for just 2 minutes, give them a chance", Armin said softly, as Eren continued to pace.

"What if something's wrong?", Eren asked, fearfully. He couldn't take this waiting anymore. It was torture, she was just behind those doors..and yet he couldn't run in and check on her.

Frustrated, he approached the front desk. "Any updates on Mikasa Ackerman?", he asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, no", she answered simply. "Seriously?! It's been four hours, lady! You gotta know something!", Eren demanded.

"Eren!", Rubi's voice came then. She exited the doors, looking exhausted. Eren's heart leaped, he turned around to face her.

"Bloody hell, no need to integrate the receptionist", Rubi said, as she wiped her forehead, coming over. Eren held his breath, turning white.

Rubi exhaled. She then gave a tearful smile.

"They pulled through...", she revealed, her voice cracked from such relief. Eren froze, and he felt such a powerful wave of relief hit him..he actually felt light headed and staggered slightly.

"They're...they're okay...?", he asked, terrified he was hallucinating such happy news. "Yes...it was close for the baby, I won't lie. Halfway through the surgery, the baby was in a lot of distress...but..its a miracle. They're both doing fine. Miki's resting, her new heart is working perfectly", Rubi explained, wiping her eyes.

"That's great...!", Armin beamed, as Eren exhaled shakily in relief. "Thank you...please...when can I see her?", he asked, anxiously.

Rubi smiled. "She just had a four hour surgery, please give it until morning. She really needs to rest", she replied.

Eren nodded anxiously...he felt...such relief. She was okay...their baby was okay. He then..got an idea. "Hey Armin..are there any jewelry stores opened this late?", he asked.

"I think one is...", Armin replied. Eren nodded, the two guys took a cab.

When morning came, the sun shined brightly in Mikasa's room. She very slowly stirred, feeling groggy still. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, as she lifted her heavy eyelids, gazing up at the ceiling.

She didn't remember much...she did have foggy memories of being prepped for surgery. "Hey you..", Eren's voice came.

Mikasa's eyes opened more, and she looked at him. "Eren...", she breathed in relief, smiling weakly. Eren's eyes lit up, tears appearing in them.

"You made it...the surgery was a success sweetie", he revealed to her. Mikasa's eyes widened. She went to sit up, but struggled.

"Easy, you're still too weak to move Mika...", Eren gently helped her. Mikasa starred down, in complete shock.

"W-Wait...Eren, the baby..", she started, fearfully. Eren gently squeezed her hand. "The baby's fine, sweetie...", he assured her.

Mikasa exhaled...then..tears appeared in her eyes. "Mikasa..?", Eren sat closer, gently stroking her hair. "I...are you telling me...I'm...not going anywhere? I'm going...to live? Both of us..?", she asked him, it was hard for her to believe.

She had accepted she was going to die for so long..that this..felt like a dream for her. Eren smiled softly, as he cupped her cheek.

Mikasa nuzzled into his palm, gazing at him. "Yes..you're going to live. So will our baby", he promised her.

"Eren...", Mikasa leaned forward a bit, and the two embraced. She sobbed in relief, as Eren rubbed her back.

"How...how did you do it? Get the money I mean...", she asked tearfully once they gently broke apart. "Historia..she gave me the money, no strings attached", Eren replied.

Mikasa exhaled shakily. "I'm alive..because of you, and because of her...", she realized..she also realized thanks to her sister and the doctor.

"Yeah...you are. And...I'm so glad..", he kissed her hand sweetly. "I wanted...to wait until you were feeling a bit better but...I can't..", he then pulled something from his pocket.

Mikasa froze up, watching as Eren gently sat on the edge of her bed. She actually felt her heart skip a beat.

"Mikasa...I love you. Like I said..when I lost my memory, I felt so alone...like I had lost my way. Everyone spoke a foreign language around me...everything seems...like a strange dimension. Everything was..like a jumbled puzzled, and I had no idea where piece to use to start making sense of it...but you...Mika, you were the missing piece. As soon as I saw you singing on the roof that day...everything began falling into place. I want us to live together, happily...with our baby...I love you Mikasa, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me..?", Eren proposed.

Mikasa placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped softly. Her eyes lit up, tears sparkling in them. "Oh Eren...yes...yes!", she cried happily, as Eren gently slipped the beautiful silver ring on her finger.

She gently gripped the front of his jacket, and they kissed deeply. Eren felt his heart skip a beat..something about this kiss...was much more passionate.

Perhaps its because..she knew she was going to live...but this time Mikasa wasn't holding back. She was an amazing kisser.

They gently broke apart to catch their breath, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You better rest baby...you got a long recovery ahead", Eren told her softly. Mikasa gave a small nod, smiling tiredly.

That afternoon, Rubi came in. Mikasa was awake, but resting. "Hey sis..", Mikasa smiled weakly, as Rubi came over.

Rubi bit her lip, not saying anything at first. "Rubi...?", Mikasa asked worriedly. Rubi felt tears fill her eyes...tears of relief.

"Sissy..!", she then hugged Mikasa as gently as she could, sobbing. "Oh sis...", Mikasa's eyes softened, as she stroking Rubi's hair.

"I'm so glad...Miki...I'm so glad", Rubi sobbed. "I'm so sorry sis...you had to be my sister and my nurse throughout all of this...I didn't always make it easy either...I'm sorry", Mikasa apologized, holding onto Rubi as tightly as she could.

"No..don't you apologize...I'm just...so happy you''re okay...", Rubi sniffled, stroking her sister's hair.

After six weeks, Mikasa was finally able to leave the hospital. In that time, Eren got a job at an Electronics store in the local mall, and was making enough for them.

He bought them a three bedroom home, up closer to the country where it was peaceful. After moving in, they went to the local animal shelter, keeping their original promise.

Eren adopted a very big, but very friendly Black Labrador/Husky mix named Buddy, while Mikasa adopted a black and white kitten she named Mittens.

Mikasa's health gradually increased, she felt better each week. One afternoon, they were decorating their home a bit better, when they heard a knock at the door.

Buddy barked nosily, looking out the front window, wagging his curled tail. "Buddy, relax!", Eren pulled the blue collar, as Mikasa opened the door.

"Historia, Ymir!", she greeted. "Not a bad time I hope", Historia smiled softly, Ymir standing next to her.

"Come in", Eren offered, as the two entered. Mikasa made some tea, and sat down with them in the living room. She held Mittens in her lap, as the kitten wrestled with a toy.

"I just...wanted to thank you Historia...so very much. For giving Eren the money...", Mikasa said softly, looking down.

Historia gave a kind smile. "No need to, Mikasa...under different circumstances, we would normally hate each other, due to the affair...but I've never loved Eren", she said softly.

"How'd your parents take the news about the check?", asked Eren. "Not near as badly as the news with Ymir and I", Historia admitted, as Ymir chuckled a bit.

"So I take it they didn't approve?", asked Mikasa. "Nope. Bunch of homophobes they are", Ymir admitted.

"So...because my parents were unable to support us, we got our own place", Historia explained. "I'm sorry..", Eren said softly.

Historia shook her head. "No need to apologize, I'm happier with Ymir. We actually...are considering having a baby next summer...", she revealed then. "Oh Historia, that's wonderful!", cried Mikasa. Historia smiled. "And how are you feeling, Mikasa? You and the baby?", she asked.

Mikasa smiled, glowing. She placed a hand over her belly, which..despite only being 4 months, was quite big already. "We're both doing great", she replied happily.

The next week, Eren and Mikasa married.

It wasn't a huge wedding since they weren't rich, but it was still a nice one. Historia, Ymir, Armin, and Rubi attended.

Armin and Rubi had actually started dating as well. Everything was finally falling into place.

 _Five Months Later..._

After finally getting a break from being in the hospital for so long, Eren and Mikasa were back in it. But for a very different reason this time.

"Keep breathing Miki, keep breathing..that's it, that's it sissy, you're doing beautifully", Rubi encouraged. Mikasa was in the hospital bed, in a more sitting up position.

Her hands rested over her very big, very swollen belly as she breathed in and out deeply. Eren was right at her side, holding her hand as Mikasa squeezed it tightly with all her might.

"Heeheee hooo heeehee hooo heeehee hooo...ohhhh god...", as she breathed, Mikasa released a low groan of pain, as her contraction persisted. She grimaced uncomfortably, clutching her belly.

"Feeling pressure, sweetie?", her doctor asked kindly and softly, as he felt her lower belly, while Rubi wiped Mikasa's sweaty forehead.

"Mmmhmm", Mikasa nodded shakily, exhaling heavily for air. "Lots of pressure...", she confessed, shaking badly.

"You're nearly dilated honey, keep breathing, just a few more minutes and you can start pushing", the doctor promised, as Mikasa could only nod, focusing on her labor.

"It's almost time sweetie, almost...you're doing so wonderful, I'm so proud of you Mika", Eren soothed his wife, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

Mikasa breathed deeply, as she gripped his hand.

"Babies are almost ready, sissy. Hang in there, you're doing so well", Rubi comforted. They had found out she was having twins...they wanted to keep the genders a surprise.

After about five minutes, the delivery finally began. Mikasa pushed for a good 40 minutes, when finally the first baby was nearly there.

"Keep pushing, Miki, keep pushing! Almost there, almost there!", Rubi encouraged, holding her hand as Mikasa gritted her teeth with effort, straining with all her might.

Eren held onto her other hand, seeing her in such pain...it tore him up inside. She was suffering so much from this...it hadn't been an easy labor.

It had actually been an agonizing 37 hour labor, so at this point, Mikasa was worn out.

"The head's crowning, sweetie! Almost there!", the doctor encouraged, as Mikasa cried out painfully from the burning sensation between her legs.

"I know baby, I know, nearly there!", Eren encouraged, as Mikasa whimpered. Giving one last push, she felt some relief, and heard the sound of a baby crying.

Gasping for air, Mikasa collapsed back onto the pillows. "Catch your breath sissy, you're doing so well", Rubi soothed her, as she wiped Mikasa's forehead again, before going to assist the doctor with the newborn.

"It's a girl!", the doctor announced, as Rubi gently wrapped her in a blanket. "8 lbs", she confirmed, as she gently cleaned the baby.

"A girl..? Is she all right?", Mikasa's eyes expressed joy, as she struggled to sit up a little bit. "She's fine, sis! She's perfectly healthy..and so gorgeous", Rubi beamed tearfully. The baby had Eren's hair, but Mikasa's eyes.

"Oh Mikasa...she's gorgeous", Eren smiled, fighting back tears. Their moment of peace was short lived however, as Mikasa grimaced in pain as her contractions resumed.

"Second baby's ready sweetie, big push for me, this one should come easier", the doctor assured her. Mikasa gave a shaky nod, as she leaned forward, pushing hard.

Eren held onto her hand, as Mikasa grunted with effort. After pushing for a few moments, the doctor suddenly looked worried.

"Uh oh...", he muttered. "What?!", asked Eren panicked, as Mikasa stopped pushing to catch her breath, she was soaked in sweat at this point.

"This one's breech, its coming feet first. Mikasa, sweetie I need you to push harder, okay?", the doctor explained.

Mikasa gave a groan of exhaustion, but also of worry. But she stayed strong, and pushed with all her might, releasing a scream as she crushed Eren's hand.

"That's it, that's it Mika, that's my girl, you're almost there!", Eren comforted and praised her best he could, holding onto her hand, letting her break his if needed.

Rubi was busy tending to the first baby, but kept glancing over, worried for her little sister.

"There we go, that's it honey, little legs are out, here comes the waist...good girl, good girl, you're very close, that's it...", the doctor soothed. Mikasa stopped to catch her breath, gasping for air, her chest heaving, as Eren wiped her soaked forehead.

"Just one more big push, sweetie!", the doctor assured her, as Mikasa gave a shaky nod. "You're doing so great, baby girl, you're so close", Eren promised her.

Mikasa knew if it wasn't for such encouraging and sweet words from her husband, she'd be struggling a lot more.

She braced herself, leaning forward and gave one final push. She strained hard, another scream coming from deep within her throat, crushing Eren's hand for dear life, when finally the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

Gasping for air once again, Mikasa collapsed, her face red and flushed from pushing so hard. "We have another girl!", the doctor announced.

"Two girls, we have two daughters!", Eren exclaimed, happily, as Mikasa gave a tired but excited smile, her the redness in her face easing up a bit, as she continued to catch her breath.

After the twins were cleaned and wrapped in pink blankets, Rubi brought them over. "Here you go mommy, this one's 8 lbs, and this one is 6 lbs", Rubi said softly.

Mikasa gently held the 6 lb baby, while Eren cradled the 8 lb one. The baby who was 8 lbs resembled her father more, having his brown hair, and facial features. But she had Mikasa's eyes.

Mikasa gently cradled the other, who had Mikasa's jet black hair, facial features, but Eren's eyes.

Mikasa's eyes list up at the sight of her daughters. "Oh Eren...they're..they're gorgeous...", she cried. "They're just as beautiful as their mother..", Eren smiled softly, as he gazed down at his daughter.

"You did wonderful, Miki..what are you going to name them?", asked Rubi curiously, as she wiped her eyes.

Mikasa smiled lovingly. "Akane...and Carla", she revealed. Eren felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh Mika...", he kissed her forehead, as they continued to cradle their babies.

Their crying for the most part settled. Mikasa gently held them both in her arms after nursing them each. "You two aren't used to such bright lights, aren't you? Mommy knows, its so different...", she cooed to them both gently, already a natural.

Eren smiled warmly. "You know...both mommy and daddy spent a long time in the hospital, you two will be able to go home in just a few days", he added gently.

Mikasa smiled gently, she then softly began to sing to them...it was Japanese, and her song she had been writing. Eren smiled softly, as he listened. The babies drifted to sleep from her soft voice, as she continued gently.

Eren's memory never did return...but he didn't mind. He had built new memories, a new life with Mikasa.

It was by pure fate that they met...and through a miracle, they both pulled through. Eren and her had a wonderful life together, when the twins turned 4, Mikasa was pregnant again, and this time they had a baby boy named Makoto.

Armin and Rubi eventually got married and had a son, and Ymir and Historia also remained married, and had two kids.

Mikasa was a withering bellflower for a very long time...but once light came into her life, she withered no more. Instead, she blossomed. She blossomed as a wife and a mother, with Eren and their children.


End file.
